Don't be so quick to judge
by Castial67
Summary: Percy Jackson is a 17 year old kid who just wants to be left alone. but when he enters the doors of Goode High School, everything changes when he becomes unlikely friends with a group of kids. His past causes problems and questions. As his mother is dying, the only guardian he will have left is Gabe. (non-Godly world)
1. The boy on the corner of the Street

At the corner of the street sat a boy with dark black hair that often hides his eyes. As September may its way around the corner, the day brought a cool breeze to the busy streets of New York City. Most people often ignore or stare at the boy, dressed in a tight black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans a deep green shirt, an old pair of run down black Converse and dark bags under his eyes. For those people only say what was on the outside; a boy who has wasted himself; a boy who has been kicked out of three schools in the last five years; a boy with nothing to lose.

But he had everything to lose.

This boy's name was Percy Jackson. And he had so much to lose that people could really never understand.

Percy got up, checked the time on his beat up old phone that got passed down to him from his step-father. He made his way down the street, through a couple alley ways and around the corner to come to his apartment building. Percy would make every way possible to not have to enter this building if it weren't for his lack of friends or his mother.

Percy opened the door, walked up four flights of stairs and came to the apartment building he was forced to chair with his step-father (Gabe) and his mother. Percy loved his mother and gave all his attention to her when he could, but his step-father could care less.

Percy grabbed his keys and opened the door.

Right as he entered a voice came from the dining room, "Kid, where's my beer?"

That horrible voice was only able to come from one pea-brained, potbelly man. Gabe.

Percy shut the door and stuffed his keys in his pocked. "How many times must I remind you that I am not old enough to buy beer for you? I must be 21." He said with annoyance and irritation.

"Go to Canada than, isn't the age limit like 16 over there?" Gabe said as though Percy being thrown into jail was a good idea, which of course to Gabe, anything that involved Percy in pain was a wonderful idea.

Percy rolled his eyes, lucky that Gabe wasn't there to see it and add another burse to his already mangled torso. "17, if you go to Quebec."

Percy quickly made his way to the master bedroom which didn't quit fit the name. He opened the door slowly to reveal a tired, but kind looking women with dark brown hair lying in the queen size bed as the sun shined softly on her face.

"Hey Mom, feeling better?" Percy walked over to the bed and grabbed the thin and fragile hand of his mother.

She smiled up to her son and with the other hand whipped the overhanging hair out of the way so she could see her son's eyes, which were green as the sea unlike her own. "You should really cut your hair; your eyes would stand out more."

Percy never knew his father, who died when he was very young, but he did know that his mother-Sally-missed him very much.

"First day at a new school tomorrow, you will be okay, won't you?" Sally asked her son, who did not have a good record with schools and was running of ones to get kicked out in the area.

Percy smiled sweetly at his mother. The only time he ever truly smiled was when he was with his mother.

And those days were soon coming to an end. Sally Jackson only had months left to leave as she was diagnosed with cancer a couple years ago. Percy was trying to spend more days with her, but it was almost unbearable to be in the same building as his step-father. As Percy thought sadly about the fact that his mother would be gone from him-forever, his smile faded and was replaced with a sad expression and a tear slowly running down both his cheeks.

Sally toke both her hand and cupped her son's face. "We'll be okay. You'll be okay. I'll be okay."

Percy looked into his mother's eyes. He couldn't stand this. Just waiting for it. Knowing it will come. Knowing there is no way around it. Knowing that when his mother passes, that Percy will be stuck with Gabe as his only guardian.

Percy lent down, wrapped his arms softly around his mother and cried silently into her collarbone. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay."

Percy left some time after that, deciding that his mother would need rest. So he made his way to his room, trying not to make a nose so Gabe doesn't call for him. He sat on his bed and tried to imagine his life without his mother.

Percy would be forced to do whatever Gabe asked or get hit and bruised. He'd leave as soon as he turned 18, that he know but it was so far away from now. Life wasn't fair or just.

On a lighter note, Percy tried to think about his new school. _Would it be like all the last? _he thought to himself. No friends, teachers all against him, and kicked out by the end of the year? Only one way to truly find out.

Percy changed into something more comfortable and tried to go to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes he thought about his mother's fate, the burses lining his sides and rests, and the possibly of friends and people actually understanding him.

_But,_ he guessed, _everyone can dream._


	2. You don't know me

Percy's POV

Percy got up early the next morning, hoping to not run into Gabe who was snoring loudly on the fold out bed that he forced upon by Sally. So Percy grabbed his back pack, put on his usual clothes, brushed his hair out of his eyes (which eventually fell back over his eyes) and grabbed a drink from the kitchen.

Before he left thought, Percy opened the door to his mother's bedroom and said a quick goodbye to his sleeping mother.

New York City began to light up with the rising sun as people began to wake up for the start of the day. Cars zoomed by and people came out of their apartment's dressed in their best work suits.

As Percy had no money to spare on a bus ride, he was forced to walk to his new school. He passed many anxious kids jumping up and down beside their parent, ready for their first day of school. Walking wasn't as that bad. As the sun rose high above the surrounding buildings, Percy grabbed his knock-off Raybands and put them on to shield his eyes.

Goode Public High School, which was the place that Percy was headed. It wouldn't be all that bad; Percy thought to himself, his only living relatives went there. Or was that bad? He decided that there was only one true way to find out. But, Percy hardly gets to see them, large family bickering mixed with an outraged Gabe. His cousins were well aware of his situation, for the most part anyway.

As Percy turned the corner to face his new school, a voice called to him in great amusement.

"Percy!" It was of course the voice of his most ecstatic cousin, Thalia, who came sprinting towards him and wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck. "Welcome to Goode, where the halls smell better than the students and the weed is cheaper than bottled water."

"What a welcoming." Percy said as he untangled himself from Thalia.

Percy saw a group of people-most likely friends of Thalia-who were walking towards him. There he spotted his other cousins amongst the crowd.

Percy really wanted to run, get out of there, anything. He really did hate large crowds. He would do anything to not be in the spot light, but Thalia held on to the selves of her cousin, "Oh no you don't!"

As everyone came up, they were all laughing lightly at something a kid with dark brown curly hair and elf-like ears must have said. Percy tried his best to not judge by what's on the outside, for most people did the same to himself, but he almost couldn't help himself. This crowd seemed like an unlikely group of friends.

"Hey man," Percy's cousin Jason said as he walking up to him and gave him a half hug.

"Hey," Percy replied quickly as a girl in the back spoke;

"Thalia, who's this?"

The voice belonged to a blond, maybe just over a head shorter than himself wearing blue skinny jeans and a size to big gray shirt with an owl on it that relived one of her shoulders. Percy would have walked off just there if something hadn't of stopped him. Her eyes were a breathtaking stormy gray. That stopped Percy for a moment.

"Annabeth," Thalia replied, "This is my cousin Percy Jackson. Senior." Thalia pronounced the last word in way that must have meant something to Annabeth, because Annabeth smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

Percy would have questioned it but the bell rang so they walked. Many stairs were directed to Percy. He was, after all, too tall to be a freshmen and has never been seen before at Goode. He would have loved to escape at that moment and disappear, but the crowd brought him in with no choice.

Percy made his way to his locker and then headed to his first class; history.

First days were always the worst with Percy, which was the day were he made his first impression, and he was hoping to not get on any teachers bad sides before Halloween.

As Percy made his way up to his first period class room, he noticed more weird stares going his way. He noticed now that he was the only one dressed as he was; leather coat, dark skinny jeans and hair flopped over his face. Most were dressed in bright or simple clothes that were well suited for the warm weather.

Another reason to stand out.

Percy walked into the grade 12 history rooms and noticed some people he regionalised. There was Thalia, Jason and the blonde-Annabeth.

He stuffed his sunglasses in his backpack and toke an empty seat at the back, behind Annabeth. More people started to file in and look weirdly at Percy. When all seats were taken, but the one to his left, Percy began to wonder if it was an empty seat or someone was late.

A middle-aged man with dark brown hair and bread rolled in on a wheel chair and toke his spot behind the large wooden desk at the front of the room.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Brunner, your history teacher." The man began. As he spoke, Percy noticed that his voice had a superior tone but still made you want to listen. Percy watched as the rest of the class listened closely. Let's see if everyone is here, shall we?"

Percy tuned out for the most part.

"Chase?" Mr. Brunner asked as the hand of the blond in front of him rose her hand up and said politely; "Here."

"Dare?" No reply. "Dare?" Percy guessed that the student missing would be the one to sit beside him. "As usual."

"Grace?"

"Which one?" Thalia asked with sarcasm heavy in her voice.

Mr. Brunner rolled his eyes over the comment and marked them both present.

"Jackson?"

Percy almost forgot to say something, so before he asked again Percy shoot his hand up slowly and said, just loud enough to hear, "Here."

Mr. Brunner looked up for a brief moment to look up at Percy before finishing the list of students.

"Most of you will remember that I taught you all last year, for the most part." Mr. Brunner began after finishing the audience. "Today we will be-"

But he was cut off by a girl who walked in the room, not even bothering to excuse herself for being late. She than sat in the empty seat beside Percy. Percy noticed Thalia and Annabeth commenting on the girl, quietly and nothing good either.

As Percy looked at this girl he understood why. True, Percy did not like to judge people right away, but this girl gave of a vibe of pure self-obsession. The girl had thick red hair that fell on her shoulders, her shorts and tank top were obviously too small and tight for her and she was texting someone. Those types of people didn't sit well with Percy.

Mr. Brunner moaned and rolled his eyes, "Late on the first day of school, Rachel? What's that to say about the rest of the year?"

Rachel looked up and had the expression as if someone just told her to sell a kidney. She rolled her eyes, exhaled loudly and talked as if nothing could bore her more than this class, "S'rry,"

Rachel looked to her right, her eyes landing on Percy. Her face changed from annoyance to interest in seconds flat. "Who's this?" she said with total flirtation that Annabeth almost laughed but covered her mouth before it could be heard.

Mr. Brunner cleared his throat and spoke up., "This is Percy Jackson, new this year."

Percy looked forward, not wanting to be part of anything to do with her.

Rachel sat back down in her chair, disappointed that a boy didn't through himself at her.

When class finally ended, Percy got out of his seat to be corned by Thalia and Jason. Percy tried to push past him but they wouldn't have it. "Come on, let me go." He moaned.

When the rest of the class filed out, Thalia finally spoke up, "How is Sally?"

Percy exhaled deeply, "Doctor said weeks."

The look that arose on Thalia's and Jason's face was of total shock. Percy assumed that they didn't know about his mother's life span.

Percy was now able to push past both of them and made his way to his next class; Science.

As Percy walked into the science room, he noticed everyone crowded around a sheet of paper taped onto the black bored. Since Percy was taller than most of these kids, he saw that it was titled _Lab Partners_. He looked down the list and found his name beside Annabeth Chase.

"Guess we're lab partners." said a snarky voice behind Percy.

Percy turned around to see the blond with her arms crossed over her chest. Percy almost laughed. The way this girl held herself was amusing. She looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on this planet.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked, very un-amused.

Percy shrugged his shoulders with a blank face and followed her to seats in the front row. Percy rolled his eyes, not wanting to be in the centre of the room.

Annabeth of course noticed and hit him on the shoulder. Percy looked back at her through his hair which fell over his eyes again. "What?" he asked annoyed.

"You are not going to lower my average. Just, just do what I say." Annabeth said.

"You're quick to judge." Percy responded with attitude hanging on each word.

"I'm not judging, I'm-"

"Assuming?" Percy asked, not at all like with this girl was taking the conversation. "I could assume many things about you, your family and your past with one look at the way you dress, talk, walk, laugh and the way you narrow your eyes at curtain people and soften up at others."

Annabeth toke this as total shock, her mouth hanging open, but Percy didn't smile in triumph. Annabeth than formed her hands into fists slowly and an angry expression replaced the shocked one. "You don't know me."

"And you don't know me." Percy looked at her now blank, white face. "Don't be a hypocrite."

Annabeth's mouth formed into something related to a smile and nodded. "Have it your way, I'm sorry." She said the last word as his she just ate something that didn't agree with her.

For the rest of the period, Annabeth soon found herself in a position that she most not find herself in often; defeat. Percy happened to do quite well in this subject, in fact better than Annabeth.

When the period ended, Percy left without a word and headed down to the cafeteria. There he found Nico, his third cousin sitting alone at a table. Nico was only a freshmen and much like Percy, liked to keep to himself.

Percy walked over to him with a tray covered in what was called food. He then sat across from Nico.

"Who's Goode?" Nico surprised him with actually talking.

"I could ask you the same."

Nico shrugged his shoulders and looked up past Percy's shoulder. Percy looked behind him to see Thalia, Jason and the rest of the kids who were with them in the mourning come their way, which included Annabeth.

"Enjoying the food?" Thalia asked sarcastically as she sat down beside him, Annabeth across from her.

"As much as your company." Percy responded.

As the rest of the group made simple chat, laughing and giggling Percy came to know all their names; Leo-the boy who everyone was laughing at in the mourning-who has dark brown curly hair, and Spanish; Piper, she had choppy braided hair and was apparently to Percy's surprise, was dating Jason; Hazel, Percy's cousin, African American with wildly curly brown hair; Frank, a tall Chinese-Canadian; and Grover, and awkward kid with curly red hair.

They often tried to ask Percy questions about his life, which he was not very fond of, but he did enjoy that none of them hated or bullied him.

"Have you always lived in New York?" the girl with choppy hair-Piper- asked him.

"Yeah, born and raised." Percy responded with no difficulty.

"How many schools have you been kicked out of?" the curly haired kid-Leo-asked with no real problem and smiling as if it wasn't a little personal.

Thalia hit him across the table. "Leo-"

"Three." Percy asked.

Leo smiled. "My record is six."

Whenever someone asked him about anything to do with his home life, Percy turned the question around. These kids were strangely interested in knowing everything about him.

"So what _can _you do?" Annabeth spoke up for the first time.

"Nothing-"Percy was going to say before Thalia cut in.

"He can swim."

"Thalia,-"

"He's really good, fast as an Olympian." Thalia said without even hearing Percy. "He always used to bet everyone."

"Thalia!" Percy said in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"You know I don't do that anymore."

"Why?" Annabeth asked with pure curiosity.

"It's nothing."

Percy really hated this-being in the centre of the conversation, being singled out, corned into something he didn't want to do but had to see it through anyway. It was situations like these that he hated the most.

Annabeth seemed to notice that Percy wasn't comfortable so she laid off and asked Piper a question which made her frustrated and hung her head in shame, the only word Percy heard was something about her father.

The rest of the day passed and Percy made his way back to the apartment, glad to be alone, for at least a little while.

When he came to the door of his apartment building though, Percy became something of a mix of sad and angry. He climbed the stairs, opened his door to come face to face with Gab.

Percy was sort of happy that day, no body bugged him, besides the weird stairs and he met people who didn't hate him at first site.

But when Gab grabbed him by his wrists, he was reminded that his life wasn't what he dreamed it would be and that life wasn't fair. Gab through him to the ground and closed the door behind him.

"Don't come in here with that smug look on your face." Gab got something out of his pocket and through a piece of paper at him. "There's a fifty, get some food. I expect the recite and all the change."

Percy got up, chucked his school stuff into his room and walked out the door with an empty backpack, fifty bucks and no freedom.

Annabeth's POV

"Did you see her today?" Annabeth asked as she and Thalia were walking down the street, just exiting Starbucks.

"Who, Dare?" Thalia asked in response.

"Yeah, I mean, you know? Than she was all up with your cousin. Dude, how didn't she fail last year?"

"Yeah-wait, what did you say? Are you jealous?" Thalia asked in almost disgust.

Annabeth opened her mouth in shock. "Nope, I'm just pointing out a well-known fact."

Thalia shrugged her shoulders as if to say that that argument wasn't over and Annabeth knew her to well to say that was true.

The street was busy and filled with people all going everywhere at once. Annabeth looked down at her watch, not really looking at the time, but trying to look a little busy when someone bumped into her.

"Hey, watch it-"Annabeth said until she looked up at the person who had run into her.

"Sorry, I wasn't-"Said Percy who had bent over to grab his sunglasses than looked up Annabeth.

Annabeth suddenly became tongue tied as, for the first time, she saw Percy's eyes. They were deep sea green.

Percy seemed to be tongue tied as well, but also seemed to be in a rush. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Man, Percy, who taught you to walk?" Thalia asked Percy as he put his knock-off Raybands back on.

Percy smirked, "The same person who taught you manners. Now if you don't mind I must get going."

With that he left and blended in with the crowd.

Annabeth still wasn't sure what just happened, but Thalia either didn't notice or just didn't press on it. With that they walked until they got to Annabeth's apartment building and she said goodbye to her friend and made her way up the stairs. When she got to her floor, she opened the door to their flat and found her step-mother busy in the kitchen.

Sue turned around and faced her step-daughter. "Annabeth, I'm busy, don't bug me." She then turned around and went back to doing whatever she was doing.

"I didn't even-whatever." Annabeth made her way to her room and closed the door behind her.

Annabeth slowly sunk to the floor and leaned against the door.

What surrounded her were trophies from a bunch of track and field sports, certificates congratulating her on her brilliance and photos of a simpler time. Not many were aware that Annabeth was not the person she made out to be.

People often thought of her as a smart girl with a high average and who was good at sports. But she didn't desire any of that. The thing she did desire would sometimes come out of those events.

When her mother died when Annabeth was 6, Annabeth became a bit distant. Her father remarried to a woman with two twin boys. That toke the attention that her father use to go to her went to the twins. Since then, she has been kicked out of two schools, and no matter how many awards she earns, her father never really notices.

Annabeth put her hands in front of her face, frustrated and tired, all she wanted to do was escape. Go somewhere no one could follow. But-

"Annabeth! Dinner!" She heard the voice of her step-mother call for her from down the hall.

Annabeth quickly got up and headed down the hall. She sat down at the end of the table as her father walked in and kissed the forehead of Sue's head.

As everyone ate, Annabeth thought of the thing she often thought in monuments like these ones. This family would look much happier and comforting if it was missing a piece. A not so important piece. One that would go unnoticed if gone.

Annabeth.


	3. Why do you care

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth walked to school the next day, alone, listening to some music. The morning was warm and as welcoming as New York City got for an early September morning. As she walked past many people on their way to work, Annabeth noticed a boy coming out of an apartment building, wearing an old leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and some band shirt for a band Annabeth has never heard of.

Percy Jackson.

Annabeth hasn't thought much of him, but noticed he didn't act comfortable around people.

Percy looked her way than quickly turned, put on his sunglasses and walked in the opposite direction. Annabeth was sure he had seen her.

This was suspicious. Annabeth ran after him. "Percy, hey! Wait up!" Annabeth got to his side right before they turned the corner.

"Hello," Percy said, looking down at her, hiding his eyes.

Percy was hiding something, Annabeth knew this. For she wore that face each day, hiding her discomfort in a smile.

"Where were you rushing to yesterday?" Annabeth asked, curious.

Percy stopped walking for a moment, almost tripping, but got back to his feet right away. "Nowhere,"

Annabeth knew he was lying by the way he tripped, avoided her eyes and spoke quickly; avoiding the truth.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to press any further, but she knew something was up.

As they turned the final corner, the two met up with the rest. Percy tried to make a run for it, but Thalia grabbed his backpack and forced him to be social. This, of course, didn't help.

"Why are you wearing that?" Thalia asked as she pointed to her cousin's jacket. "It's boiling!"

Percy seemed to try to avoid this question, but everyone stopped their chatter and looked towards Percy. He started to rub his right wrist with his left hand; Annabeth guessed it was a nervous habit. Everyone had their own, of course, including herself. When she got nervous, frustrated, or uncomfortable, Annabeth often clutched a locket that she wore on a chain around her neck. She didn't like to do it, because people often asked what it was and what lay inside. But this locket was privet and personal.

Before Percy was obviously going to lie to Thalia, he was saved by the bell. As they walked in, Annabeth found people giving Percy weird looks.

Annabeth lost sight of him as they all departed to get to their lockers. Annabeth got her books and headed to period one. Percy was already seated, in the back corner, looking out of the window while his body stayed still and his mind wondered somewhere else.

Annabeth toke the seat next to him surprising herself more than Percy who looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, talking before thinking.

Percy looked at her, looking more upset with himself or something distant than her. But before he could bullshit some answer to her, a bunch of people walked into the room, including Red, or more commonly known as Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Annabeth tried her best to have nothing to do with her. But it wasn't always that way; they use to be great friends. But when Rachel got cocky and Annabeth's mother passed, the two kept distance between them. Annabeth tried to do that, but Rachel never missed a chance to put her down.

Rachel walked over to where Percy was siting, dressed in her usual revealing clothes and through her hair over her bare shoulders. "Hello Percy,"

Percy looked about as annoyed as Annabeth felt. Jealousy was not the word to be used but hatred did fit the situation. Everything Red did seemed to do got on Annabeth's nerves

Percy looked up at her with no interest. This made Annabeth a bit happier. Every time Rachel bated her eyelashes at a guy, he would melt into her arms. But when she bated her eyelashes at Percy and asked him something about a Friday night, Percy shook his head and said in the calmest tone someone could converse; "Not interested."

Rachel let out a deep sigh, and while trying to act calm, she said; "Perhaps another time." She said more as a demand than an option. Rachel walked away calmly, making it look like it didn't bother her.

When she was out of earshot, Percy breathed out "Not likely."

When everyone arrived, class began. It went pretty normal, Mr. Brunner asked questions and assigned them pages to read as well as questions for the next day.

When the bell rang for second period, Annabeth waited for Percy. Since they were lab partners, Annabeth only saw logic in what she planned to do.

Percy found this odd of course, but didn't seem to be annoyed. Thalia gave Annabeth a weird look but she just shrugged it off.

When they go to their seats, Annabeth insisted that they take seats at the front of the room. Class went by as normal, which meant that Percy knew more about what they were studying than Annabeth. This seemed to make Percy laugh lightly whenever Annabeth got frustrated, that didn't make anything better for Annabeth of course who had to hit Percy in the arm to get him to shut up.

What really ticked off Annabeth was when the teacher walked by their table and said some of the worst words known to Annabeth's ears; "Good job Jackson, Chase, I would pay a little more attention if I were you."

When Annabeth looked over to Percy, expecting to see a smug face, he merely just went back to his work, not at all excited. _What is wrong with him? _Annabeth asked herself. She and almost everyone else she has met like's to be good at something and brags about that one thing. Annabeth looked around; everyone was looking their way every now and again, frustrated that they were unable to do what Percy was able to.

_Is that his problem? _She thought, _the publicity, being put in the spotlight?_

Before Annabeth could question him, the bell rang and Percy jumped of his seat and left.

Percy's POV

_What does she want? _Percy asked himself.

Annabeth seemed to be concerned or worried about Percy, and he didn't even know how that thought got into her head. But-what if she found out? Percy hasn't told anyone about his home life, never lets anyone come over; he hasn't even told his own mother.

She was already dealing with too much; he'd hate to put too much on her plate.

When Percy walked into the cafeteria, Thalia waved him over; it was too late to bolt now.

He sat down in the empty seat between Thalia and Grover. Percy was really getting tired of Thalia pulling him into situations and trying to make him be more social. As he ate quietly, he noticed a certain pair of gray eyes looking his way than away to not be caught doing so.

"So which big movie is your father going to be in next?" Leo teased Piper, hitting a weak spot.

Her whole face flushed and she hid her face in Jason's shoulder, telling Leo to stop the teasing.

By listening to the conversations, Percy learnt more than he'd care to know about these kids. Leo worked in his dad's machine shop and he hid sadness with a smile and a laugh. Piper's father was a famous actor and she didn't enjoy it. Hazel was on bad terms with her mother. Frank's mom fought in the Canadian Armed Forces, and lost her life. Grover was socially awkward and ate close to everything. Piper was more in their relationship than Jason. Nico was having problems with his foster home. But the only thing Percy was able to read of Annabeth was that she hated that Rachel girl, and he assumed that she was dealing with abandonment issues.

Percy wasn't judging any of them, he was just reading them.

There is a difference.

"Swim team starting up after Halloween. Percy, are you going to join?" Jason looked at him.

Percy looked up. "I don't know."

"Goode will actually get a championship if you join the team."

Annabeth suddenly left the conversation she was in with Piper and looked over to Percy. "You're that good?" she asked impressed.

"Not-"he tried to finish but Thalia cut in.

"Don't be so modest, Percy. You swam laps around us last time."

"We were eight."

"Same difference," Thalia shrugged his comment off.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't do that anymore."

Percy knew that Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel knew about his dad, but not many other people did.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, something about her face gave off that she knew she hit a weak spot but acted anyway.

"It's nothing." Percy got up, grabbed his backpack and left.

Annabeth's POV

As she watched Percy walk out so angry, she questioned herself if she pushed too hard. She always did that, forced people to step out of their comfort zone when they're not ready.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked Thalia who shook her head.

"I'll go get him."

But before Thalia could get up, Annabeth stood, "No, it was something I did. Let me,"

So she left, running down the halls until she spotted Percy headed for the library.

Annabeth followed, quietly behind him, until Percy toke a seat in the back corner of the large room.

Annabeth came out from her hiding and toke a seat across from him.

At first Percy looked up with anger riding over his face, but it soon faded as he caught her eyes. They looked blankly into each other's eyes, neither daring to show an expression.

Percy finally lost, looked away and did the thing with his wrists again.

"Did I say something?" Annabeth asked as she reached a hand half way across the table.

"Not exactly," Percy said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Than what's wrong? Why don't you want to join the swim team when your cousins say you're so good?"

Percy looked up, confusion in his eyes. "Why do you care?"

He looked at her blankly, expecting an answer she wasn't sure she had. Annabeth almost grabbed her locker in frustration. "I know what pain looks like. Everyone has it, but not all show it as much as you do, no matter how much you try to hide it." Annabeth surprised herself more than Percy, whose face flushed.

"Are you saying you experience pain?" he asked.

"You don't sound surprised."

"You have abandonment issues." Percy surprised her.

Annabeth looked away. "I thought you said you don't like to judge people."

"I wasn't judging you, I was reading you."

"Is everyone a book to you? What's the difference?" Annabeth asked.

"Reading is just finding information, judging is acting upon the information. Am I right, though?" he asked, curious.

"Half, I had abandonment issues. They're gone now. What pain do you experience?"

Annabeth looked back up at Percy who didn't seemed too inclined to answer.

"Or, how much?' she added. "Let me read you. You have been kicked out of several schools in the past five years, so the problem must have started around middle school. You don't like to be the center of attention, so that means people have either bullied you or teased you for something that got you into the spotlight several times. You don't like to swim, even though when you were young you were brilliant at it, so this suggests that something traumatic happen to you that relates to water. And given what Thalia said about when you guys were eight, helps to fit in with the timeline of the beginning of your problem. You never talk about your family, so that must mean you have family issues. That's a lot of pain for one person."

Percy looked up, a tear running down his cheek. "Do you now realise why I don't like to socialize?"

"Percy, I didn't mean-"

Percy stood up, "No one means for a lot to happen or doesn't mean what they said, but it's all the same." He then left the library.

…

Percy's POV

When the bell rang for the end of school, Percy got out and through those doors as fast as he could. His mom's time was precious and limited.

As he walked down the street, a voice came from behind.

"Percy, wait up!"

It was Annabeth. Sure she was nice, a little annoying, but that wasn't the problem. She seemed interested in him. Not in an intimate way, but more curious. Not like that was any better.

He turned around to find her running up to him.

"I really am sorry if I said something wrong." She said, and it sounded like she honestly cared. But people had said that to him before, acting.

"Look," Percy turned around and started walking again, Annabeth at his side. "I know you didn't mean harm or maybe you did and you were acting, but I don't believe that. You didn't say anything wrong. It was just that, yeah, I have problems. But I try to get past it, and it's hard when everyone bugs me about it, so I don't like to talk to people. You were right, it's a lot of pain, but I've been able to deal with it."

"You have family that cares; Thalia, Jason, Nico and Hazel. Pain doesn't hurt as much when it's spread." Annabeth insisted as Percy stopped in front of his apartment building.

"It's my problem. No one sure bare it but me."

Percy climbed the few steps, but before he could open the door and walk inside, Annabeth spoke up.

"Try a little, I'll tell you some of mine, if you tell me some of yours."

"Why do you care?"

Annabeth smiled lightly. "As I said, I recognize pain because I know what it looks like."

She walked away and he closed the door.

Percy had thought about telling his cousins, his only family, even his mom. He had even thought about running away to where smelly Gabe couldn't find him. But if his cousins found out, especially Thalia, they'd over react and ask why he never told them. His mother was dealing with too much, and Percy knew she was dying. She'd want to leave right away, the only reason she ever stayed was because they couldn't afford to go anywhere else. And if Percy told her, she'd tell him to pack his bags when she's not strong enough to stand on her own.

When Percy got to his floor, he opened the door quietly, lucky enough to not wake Gabe on the couch snoring loudly. He walked into his mother's room, closed the door and walked to her bedside. Sally was sleeping.

Percy really didn't want to wake her, so he kissed her forehead lightly.

When he got out of her room, Gabe grabbed him by his arm, through him in his room. "I'm having friends over for poker; I don't want you to leave this room."

Before Percy could even respond, Gabe slammed the door, Percy just hope it didn't wake his mother. A picture frame, though, fell on the floor from the force of the slammed door. Percy got up, rubbed his arm and picked up the photo. The glass broke and half of it was now scattered on the ground.

He grabbed the picture out of the frame, not wanting to scratch the photo.

He looked down into the bright, happy faces of his once perfect family. His father's eyes, sea green just like Percy's, was twinkling in the sun of the hot July afternoon. Sally had her arms wrapped around eight year old Percy. His father's arm was around the shoulders of Hailey, Percy's older sister.

A lot has changed since then. Although Percy looked a lot more like his father than when he was eight, but he still couldn't see himself in his father. And he desperately wanted too, loathing the thought of remembering his father more if he could be more like him. No matter how many times his mother said he was like his father, Percy couldn't see it. His father was brave, kind and loyal. Percy didn't feel like that.

What else had changed was the amount of family members.

Nine years ago, when he was eight, Percy lost his father. Poseidon was in the navy, top rank, serving for his country when their ship became under attack and he died saving over a hundred lives. He was a hero. That photo was taken a month before his death.

After his father's death, the Jackson household became a little quitter and less friendly.

Two years later, Hailey committed suicide due to severe bulling that she was facing at school, which Percy and his mother had no clue about. Hailey was nice, smart, beautiful and three years older than Percy. Percy couldn't believe that it would ever happen to girl so kind, but the world is cruel.

Percy and his mother moved after that.

Ever since, Percy had to blind in and hated when people mentioned Hailey or his Father. He loved his family, but hated to live in the past.

Percy looked up from the photo, and put it under his pillow and decided it would be best to lie down and sleep.


	4. Hide it with a smile

** I did not expect that many follows, but thank you all!**

** Yeah, my spelling and grammar are off most of the time, but yeah.**

** And I know it's a little depressing, but I plan to make it happier, after I add more depressing stuff. I do know that this sort of story has been written before; I just thought I'd give it a swing.**

** Hope you like this chapter. It is probably really bad.**

** Spoiler! But not really, I'll be adding Percabeth fluff soon.  
_**

Annabeth's POV

A lot has changed for Annabeth in the past in the past five years.

When she woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but find her apartment quitter than usual. She looked over to her alarm clock; it was 6:45 in the morning.

She got up, frustrated that her step-mother didn't walk her up when she asked her to. Annabeth stepped out of her room, with just a tank top and shorts to cover her skin. Her father wasn't in the shower as he usually was at this time.

Annabeth made her way down the hall, passing the twin's room, which was empty.

When she reached the living room/kitchen, nobody was there. There was, although a note upon the table with a 10 dollar bill beside it. Annabeth picked up the note, which read;

_Annabeth, _

_ Here is some money for lunch, we left early to give the boys a ride to school. The buses were cancelled due to the rain._

_, Sue_

As Annabeth read this, lighting lite up the whole apartment in a quick flash of light, which was followed by booming thunder that shook the building.

_Was waking up Annabeth and driving her as well to much to ask? _She asked herself, getting angry at Sue.

If she was going to get to school on time, Annabeth would have to take a shower now. Annabeth rushed to the bathroom as the lights flickered on and off.

As Annabeth got ready, she stuffed the 10 bucks, which were good for nothing, in her pocket and ran out the door, nearly forgetting a jacket.

The streets were busy with people running to not get wet.

Annabeth reached Goode right as the bell rang, she ran in, pushed through people that smell of rain.

When Annabeth came into period 1, Jason and Thalia were already seated. They were both 17, Thalia was only older than Jason by 10 months, so they were put in the same year.

Annabeth toke the seat beside Thalia, who was staring out of the window, enjoying the storm. The Graces were odd in that way, for they both adored thunder storms. Every single part of it. Annabeth had to wave her hand in front of Thalia's face several times to get her attention.

"Thals, you in there?" Annabeth asked her best friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hey, did you finish the math homework?" Thalia asked Annabeth, giving the hint that she didn't do it.

"You need to check it?" Annabeth said, handing her her notes to copy, for this happened quite often with Thalia.

Thalia nodded. "Yep,"

Annabeth went back, reviewing the work she had to do yesterday for history. Mr. Brunner was never bad with homework or asked for too much. Annabeth had had him for a teacher since grade nine; he had been kind to her whenever she was having problems.

Class started right as Percy walked in. "Late, Mr. Jackson, do you have a reason?" Mr. Brunner asked, not bothering to mark him late.

"Rain," Percy walked over to the free seat next Annabeth.

Class went by as usual. Half way through though, Red came in with the excuse that the rain had ruined her hair and make-up so she had to rush home to re-do it than wait for the bus.

Mr. Brunner, being a very understanding man let her by with it, but very disappointed.

When the bell rang, Annabeth met Percy in the science room. He looked distant, well more distant.

"You okay?" she asked as they toke their seats.

"You have to stop asking me that." Percy tried to tell her off, but she wouldn't have it.

"Then, tell me,"

Class began before Percy could comment

Percy's POV

Class went by abnormally slow. Annabeth still got made at her whenever he'd get something right before she would. This made Percy fell odd, to tease someone in a nice way, verses being teased in a rude way.

Before class could end, Annabeth slipped a note in his hand than ran out once the bell rang.

_What? _He thought to himself. _What does she want now?_

Percy walked to his locker, debating if he should just toss the note in the trash, but instead he shoved the note in his pocket. When he reached his locker, he tossed his books in there and unfolding the note.

In smooth hand writing read;

_Meet me in the library_

_, Annabeth_

__Percy thought for a moment. Would he rather go to the cafeteria and be forced into conversation by Thalia, or be forced into conversation with Annabeth.

His curiosity over toke himself and he headed towards the library.

He passed a group of football jokes, forcing laughs at jokes that the captain was making. They gave Percy rude stairs and laughed more as the captain must have made some joke about Percy. Percy fought the erg to bet his ass to a palp, but decided against it seeing it no use. People like that were always the kids who teased and picked on Percy.

As he walked into the library, he realised something. The library was pretty big, how was he going to find Annabeth?

He pondered on this when a hand grabbed his jacket from behind and pulled him back.

"What the-"Percy said as he turned around to see Annabeth. "Annabeth, what's your problem?"

But she didn't answer; Annabeth just dragged him towards the back, to the table that sat at yesterday. Percy sat down across from Annabeth, confused.

"Why'd you ask me to come?" he asked, trying to get to the point.

"Okay, I might need to tell you something." Annabeth sighed, "Now, don't go off and run-"

"I don't run" Percy said a little too seriously that Annabeth gave him a weird look, but moved past it.

"Anyway, Thalia told me about you before you came here, and-"Annabeth tried to continue but Percy didn't seem to let her finish, ever.

"What?! Why?" of course Thalia didn't know much about his home life, but what if she told everyone that poor Percy had a dying mother and no other real family to piggy back on.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't get too excited, sit down." Percy sat, not even realised he stood up. "Thalia didn't say anything, but she did tell everyone you were coming and that we would be good friend. I don't know what that means, but whatever."

"Why would she say that?" Percy asked, more calmly.

"I'm guessing that it means-"

Suddenly the room awoke with a flash of bright light coming from the lightning, than thunder followed, shaking the school.

Right than the lights when out, making the library almost completely dark, apart from the windows this made the room glow midnight blue.

Some screams and confusion were heard in the distance.

Annabeth brought out her phone and put on a flashlight app and made their table area glow sharply. The PA system came on.

"This is your principal speaking; we are currently experiencing a power out until further notice. The back-up generators are being saved for the PA system. Flash lights will be handed out; they may not be enough for everyone, so feel free to use your phone as a light. Classes will continue as normally."

"As I was saying," Annabeth continues as if nothing had happened. "Thalia, she's a good, very enthusiastic friend. I trust her more than most. If she say's we should be friends, than I look into it."

"Than what do you want to talk about, because I'm not going to open up and tell all my secrets." Percy said as he but his feet on the table, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know."

"Fine, let me start. Who do you hate, so I can stay clear."

Annabeth smiled. "Red." She said as Percy gave her a weird look. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare; R. E. D."

"She is very persistent. But why?" Percy asked over the light of Annabeth's chair.

"Why what?" Annabeth looked confused.

"You know for someone smart, you're a little slow. I meant, why do you hate her so?"

Annabeth looked a little taken back.

"You don't have to say," Percy noticed her unease.

"I guess I see your point." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy or something more distant.

"This school is weird." Percy wasn't used to making conversation, and he couldn't say he liked it or was even any good at it. "I mean people are either accepting or will hate you to the core."

"It was the same for me; I came here in the middle of grade 10." Annabeth smiled at the memory. "Thalia was nice and then I met everyone else. A lot of them came here for a second chance, so to speak."

Annabeth seemed to be hinting something but Percy didn't understand. Annabeth could obviously see this.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't have to act all tough like you probably had to before, and you can start over. Create a new self, and be somebody. I came from another school with no real friends and nobody who cared. But I was able to build on that."

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "Not many people are lining up to befriend a guy like me. The looks I get in the hall are a mix of hatred or disgust."

"You under estimate yourself."

Percy laughed lightly, "What, are you lining up?"

"Maybe," Annabeth answered. She answered it so straight faced it scared Percy for a moment.

Percy tried to push the comment away and go back to what they were talking about before. "So, back on topic, why do you hate Red?"

Annabeth looked a little flustered. "We went to the same middle school, we use to be really good friends…" Annabeth trailed off.

"What happened?"

"She began to hang out with people who were no good, and that made her become cocky. She held her head a little too high and got this big ego. I don't know why she didn't want to have me around anymore, but you can't stop how someone feels."

A flash of lightning lite up the room again, follow by an earth shaking thunder. Percy started to rub one rest with the other hand, even though he hated doing it, it was a nervous habit. It was known fact among those who knew him that Percy did not enjoy thunder.

Annabeth looked down at his rests with a puzzled face. "Scared of thunder?"

Percy put his hands at his sides, "No, I just don't find it comforting like my dear darling cousins."

Annabeth smiled a little.

Percy looked down at Annabeth's phone. "I better get ready for math." Percy got up out of his seat. He put his hand behind his neck, "It's nice to know not everyone hates me." Then he walked out of the library.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth rushed out of last period, got to her locker in time to not get knocked down by all the rushing teenagers. When she closed her locker, Thalia was standing behind her.

"Wanna walk with me?" she asked snickering, not bothering for an answer before pushing her out of the doors.

"Why so persistent?" Annabeth smiled as she struggled to put her backpack over her shoulders.

Rain poured as the two walked out the door, each putting on their hoods.

"I think this will be the first school Percy actually might like." Thalia said as they turned the corner onto the flooded streets of New York.

"What makes you say that?" Annabeth asked as she jumped over a rather large puddle.

"He's acting like his old self more often." Thalia said.

Annabeth was sure that she wasn't really paying attention to what she's saying, because she was watching as a lightning bolt hit the top of a nearby skyscraper.

"He seems a little sad and frustrated." Annabeth made sure to phrase her words carefully to appear curious.

"He's never been the same since he lost his father and Hailey." Thalia sad straight faced until she realised what she had just said. She stopped, turned toward Annabeth and opened her mouth, wide-eyed. "Shit, he wouldn't have wanted me to say that. Don't say anything. Shit, forget it."

Thalia turned forward and started walking again, Annabeth at her back. Once she caught up, they didn't talk. Once they reached Annabeth's apartment building, they said their goodbyes and she headed in.

Annabeth walked into her apartment, passing her step brothers and went straight to her room.

It made a lot of since to her. One loss can silence you, two will ruin someone. Annabeth knew what it felt to loss someone, but not two people. Annabeth guessed that Hailey would have been his sister, but there was only one way to find out.

Annabeth tossed her bag on her bad and sat in her desk chair. She turned on her computer and clicked on Google Chrome.

With a quick swift of her fingers, Annabeth tipped in _Hailey Jackson death._

The first result to come up was of a local new paper regarding the death of a young girl named Hailey Jackson. Annabeth clicked on. The article read;

_Local suicide of a young girl brings community together. Young Hailey Jackson committed suicide on the 23__rd__ of February, leaving her family sore and sad. According to a suicide note written by the 15 year old, Hailey had been dealing with large amounts of bullying, both physical and verbal. When asked about this, her family had no idea about this. Her mother, Sally Jackson, had nothing to say accept that she will miss her daughter dearly. Percy Jackson (age 10), Hailey's younger brother, replied to our question with great amounts of tears and this to say; "_Hailey was a wonderful girl who was always nice to me. I couldn't believe she'd ever get bullied._"…_

Annabeth read through some of the police reports, three girls were charged but apart from that, no justice has been done. Below, Annabeth found some pictures of the young family. Percy looks small and scared as they have posted a picture of him and his mother after Hailey's death. According to the article, it was young Percy who found the body of his sister, who had hung herself in her room. The paper had also posted a picture of Hailey before her death.

Hailey wad long jet black hair, identical to her brothers. Her green eyes were open as she smiled a very full smile. She was beautiful, and on the outside seemed happy.

Though, people hide a lot under smiles.

Annabeth shut her laptop closed and sat back in her chair.

For Percy, who was 10 at the time, to walk in the room with his sister hanging from the ceiling must have been traumatizing. That explains a lot more than Annabeth needed to know. She now wished she hadn't of been noisy and never looked it up.

**Well sorry I didn't update in a while, I had school and scout stuff.**

**Hoped you liked it. I will update soon!**


	5. Jocks, fights and coffe

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth woke up the next morning with a strange feeling of guilt.

Her bedroom window brought in a cool wet breeze as the sun brought life to Annabeth's room. She got out of her bed quickly and rushed to the bathroom. Most of the hot water was already drained, so she was left shivering as she stepped out of the shower. As Annabeth got everything she needed for class, she felt a sudden curiosity as to how Percy's father had passed. But she pushed the thought away.

_I shouldn't have looked upon his sister in the first place, _Annabeth thought to herself. _If he wanted people to know he would have said something._

Annabeth ran out of her room and down the hall where she found her 'family' cleaning up their plates after a breakfast they did not invite Annabeth to. Her father didn't give so much as a wave good bye as Annabeth ran through the apartment door and shut it with a load slam.

The streets were covered in puddles and the air smelt of wet pavement from the storm the previous day. People rushed by as usual on their way to work not bothering to say an apology as they bumped into people.

Annabeth made her way to school on her usual root, passing Percy's apartment building as she had the other day. She was positive that there was a large and load amount of shouting coming from one of the floors a couple stories above, and that one voice shouting back sounded an awful lot like someone Annabeth knew.

But she decided to walk on, not wanting to get further into something that was not her business.

When she made it to Goode, Annabeth still had minutes to spear. She caught up with her friends who were all talking about the next big movie that Piper's dad was in. Piper hid her face and giggled lightly as everyone teased. Thalia looked at Annabeth, and her face flushed.

"Thals, look-"Annabeth tried to explain before her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her several feet away from the group.

"Please don't say anything to him, he has built a wall and refuses to break it. Please don't do anything stupid." Thalia pleaded.

Thalia never pleaded. For as long as Annabeth has known her, Thalia was more of a threatening type than a pleading person. Thalia was dead serious.

"I'm not stupid, I won't say anything."

Thalia nodded and looked over Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth turned around to find Percy walking towards them. He seemed a little lost with himself. His eyes were dark as if he hadn't gotten much sleep last night and he was giving all the people who were giving him unforgiving looks an unpleasant look back.

Thalia looked concerned for her cousin, like she knew something Annabeth would never be able to search on the World Wide Web. "You don't look too good." She commented.

Percy forced a smile, "Neither do you, guess it runs in the family."

Thalia laughed lightly and punched his arm as a joke, but Annabeth could see the punch really did hurt, even though he tried to hide it.

The bell rang moments later, bringing crowds into the school. Annabeth rushed to her locker.

Percy's POV

Percy got what he need out of his locker and headed to history. He met Thalia and Jason who were already seated. Thalia may mean well, but her punch had unfortunately hit a bruise that had been getting darker in colour since his fit this morning.

Gabe had been drunk off his ass and complaining about something Percy didn't even know about. And something about money, which Percy had none. Gabe through some punches and told him to bugger off. Percy hardly had time to get his stuff by the time they finished shouting at each other.

Felling a little better than how he felt early, Percy tock a seat next to Jason, third row from the front with Thalia in front of him.

Annabeth Chase came in right before the bell rang, signaling the late comers to hurry along their way. She toke her seat beside Thalia, looked a little distracted. She looked back at Percy for a second and something close to worry and understanding crossed her face but then to the front right away. Thalia gave her a warning glance before taking notes. History was easily Thalia's favorite subject and Mr. Brunner was easily her favourite teacher, and was growing to be Percy's favourite teacher as well. Mr. Brunner was telling them all to start reading Chapter 2 from their books.

"If you all pass with a 75 or above, we will have a treat at the end of term." He told them all at the end of class.

The bell rang and Percy shoved his books in his bag and headed towards his next class. He met up with Annabeth at their usual spot. She still had traces of worry on her face but did her best to hide it. They didn't speak much, which Percy was fine with, but he still found it odd when Annabeth didn't get mad at him whenever he got something right and she didn't.

They headed out of class together when the bell rang. They still didn't talk.

Before Percy could turn the corner and head off in a different way than Annabeth to get to his locker, someone stopped him. Well, more like somebody's.

The same football players who were giving him weird looks the other day were blocking his path.

The teenager in front had short blond hair, a scar down one side of his face and just as tall as Percy. He seemed to be the leader of the group, and obviously the quarter back of the team.

Annabeth still stood beside Percy as many people in the halls stopped their walking to watch what might happen.

"So you're the new kid?" the front guy asked, passing his backpack to a teen behind him with an eye patch covering one eye.

"Don't bother, Luke." Annabeth said standing her ground.

If what Percy thought what was going to happen was going to happened, than he better stand tall and stand his ground too.

"Not now Annabeth. We're just going to have a nice chat, aren't we?" Luke smiled. "I don't believe I caught your name."

Percy really wished he could roll his eyes, but decided that would not be smart. "Percy Jackson." Percy said firmly, not daring to break eye contact.

"Did you say Jackson?" Luke asked, smiling. Some of his buddies laughed cruelly. "I heard about your sister."

Percy toke this as a surprise, but he dare not show it. He could be lying, but that wasn't likely by the way the young man smiled in front of him. "You don't know anything."

"Not like it was a shame-"

But Luke couldn't finish his sentence before Percy through a punch that hit Luke right across the face.

"Percy-"Annabeth said in disbelief.

"Now we're getting somewhere. You don't belong here." Luke said as he through the next punch, hitting Percy nose, not hard enough to break it but to make it bleed.

It became sort of a blur. Everyone backed away, even Luke's football buddies, who were all routing him on.

After several good hits and dodges from both parties, Annabeth stepped in between them. "Stop it! Both of you!"

They both backed up. Annabeth faced Luke and stood tall toward him. "Don't be an ass and get out of here."

Luke looked back to his buddies, "I think our point is proven."

They walked down the hall with not another word, leaving Percy and Annabeth. Everyone else walked away as there was no point staying anymore.

Percy felt bold dripping from his nose and lip. He felt almost ashamed.

"Come on,' Annabeth grabbed his arm and rushed him down another hall. She didn't seem very angry, which is what Percy was expecting. He had nothing to say. He didn't really want anyone to know about Hailey or really anything about him.

Annabeth dragged Percy into the men's washroom. There were two guys washing their hands who gave Annabeth weird looks than looked at Percy.

"Out." She demanded, and they walked out rather quickly. Nobody was in their other than them two.

Percy was in a little shock from her calmness. "You use to dealing with fights?" he teased lightly.

Annabeth smiled. "I'm used to dealing with Luke." She grabbed some paper towel and soaked it in water. She gave it to Percy who put it on his nose.

"He doesn't seem so inclined to be friendly." Percy said as he looked at his cuts in the mirror. He had a cut on his cheekbone which was bleeding. A small cut on his chine which wasn't so bad. His nose wasn't bleeding as fast as before. A bruise on his cheek started to swell and colour.

"He used to be a good guy, like a brother. But you know how people can get." She seemed very understanding, but Annabeth wanted something. "I'm sure that he doesn't know anything about your sister."

Annabeth blurted that out to quickly that Percy was looked at her in alarm.

Percy swallowed. "What do you know?" Percy asked in a very calm voice. "Was it Thalia?"

Annabeth looked uneasy. She sat up on the counter dangling her feet. "It wasn't exactly Thalia." She said honestly.

"But you do know?"

She nodded her head.

Percy toke a dead breath.

"Percy," Annabeth got down from the ledge and walked up close to Percy. "It doesn't matter that I know. I'm pretty sure that Luke doesn't even know. I know how it feels to lose someone."

Percy smiled and whipped the rest of the blood of his face and through the paper towel in the trash. "I'm okay, really. It just felt nice to punch someone for a change." Percy surprised her with a smile.

"You're an idiot."

They walked out of the men's washroom, given weird looks from all those who passed. Percy didn't bother to even react; he was already used to it.

When they reached the cafeteria, Thalia looked their way and started to smile before she noticed Percy's face. Thalia jumped out of her seat and ran at him.

"What did you do?!" she demanded.

"It wasn't my fault!" Percy tried to tell her.

"Who was it?! I'll pound their ass! Tell me!"

Percy put his hands in front of him in surrender. "It was nothing I couldn't have dealt with."

Annabeth stepped in between them. "Luke picked a fight he couldn't win. It's all cool now."

But Thalia wouldn't listen. "I'll kill him! I swear it! I told him to watch himself when it came to my friends! And you!" she pointed at Percy. "Thought you said you wouldn't get in fights! I promised your mom I'd look after you." She finally stopped yelling.

Percy gave her his best innocent look. "He was talking smack about Hailey."

Thalia shook her head in reason. "You know I won't have to tell your mother for her to find out about the fight. Come on."

They went and sat down at the table where everyone was seated, glancing at Percy's wounds.

"Gods, Percy. What happened?" Jason asked.

"Luke." Annabeth answered for him.

"Give him the old one two?" Leo asked, punching the air in front of him like a boxer.

"Several times." Percy smiled.

Nobody talked much about the fight after that, which Percy was thankful for. He loves his sister, but nobody needs to know anything about her.

Percy had English next, and as always that wasn't fun. Dyslexia can be a kick in the ass most the time. Bell rang and they all scattered to their different classes. Percy rushed around several corners, dodging everybody who passed.

He arrived just before the late bell rang. This was the one class he had none of his-well-friends. The only person he did sort of now was Rachel. It's not that he hated her, but more for what she tried to stand for. Rachel was smarter than she led on, a great artist according to the art teacher and she was what most people called pretty.

But that was the superficial definition of pretty. Make-up, tank tops, short shorts and perfectly manicured nails. That was supposed to be pretty. But Percy found it too much.

Percy toke a seat to the side of the room, not wanting to be picked out, reading in front of people was always embarrassing. When Rachel came in she toke the seat in front of him. Percy was sure that her large amount of red hair would block Percy from the view of the teacher.

Luckily for Percy, he didn't get called on, but was left with homework due the next day. As the bell rang, Percy got up and gathered his books. Rachel stood in front of him examining his face.

"Oh man! You look awful! I heard what happened between you and Luke." Rachel sounded sympathetic, but Percy was sure it was a flirting technique.

"Yeah, well shit happens. I got to go the other end of the school if you don't mind." Percy walked around her, leaving Rachel to grab her books.

Percy walked down the hall and went into the very next room, lying to Rachel so he wouldn't have to make conversation. He entered the math room, which was always cold and unforgiving, just like its teacher. Ms. Dodds was by far most the evilest teacher in the school. She never gave people extra time and always gave work, and it's only been four day's into the school year.

Math went by as usual and Percy ran out before Ms. Dodds could yell at him some more. Before he could run out of the school doors though, Thalia caught up to him from behind.

"Hey good thing I caught you. Everyone's going to the new café around the corner. You going to come?" she asked.

Percy checked his pockets; he had a total of maybe 4 bucks. "Yeah, sure."

The met everyone else there, who were all ordering already. Percy and Thalia got in line behind the rest and ordered. Percy decided on just getting a hot chocolate, for one; he always lived hot chocolate when his mom would make it for him, and two; that's all he had money for. The place was pricy.

They all toke a seat in the front corner, where there were a bunch of couches and arm chairs around a couple coffee tables. Percy sat at the end of one of the couches and Annabeth toke the seat next to him. Thalia sat on the other side of her.

The hot chocolate was not as good as how his mother used to make it, but it wasn't the worst.

It was, for the most part, fun. Leo ended up spilling his coffee (which was not a good idea to give the hyper kid coffee) all over his pants, burning himself where the sun doesn't shine. Jason and Piper were being all cute which gave Thalia the idea to play a 'nice' game of truth or dare were everyone was forced to spill their deepest secrets or do something idiotic. The café didn't bother kicking them out because they keep buying more food and coffee.

After many laughs and embarrassed faces, the sun started to creep down to the horizon. Percy had totally lost track of time. He didn't even bother to remember that he was expected home soon.

Percy got up, after being oddly comfortable seated next to Annabeth for several hours.

"Hey, where are you going?" Thalia said to him, giving him a frown.

"I have to get going, sorry Thals." Percy stepped around all the empty cups and headed to the door, not very pleased to have to venture on back to his apartment building.

**Wow, em okay. So I hoped that was a little less depressing.**

**Yes I know I made all the past ones sad, but That is what I am aiming for. I plan for more depressing but than happy. I like to wright and draw depressing, I know it's weird but that's okay.**

**I'll update soon.**


	6. Not just any girl

Percy's POV

Percy woke up the next morning with a sense of disappointment hanging over his shoulders making him feel quite awful. When he walked inside his mother's bedroom the past night, she became so concerned for her son that it made Percy's heart hurt a little more. She asked what had happened to him and how he got hurt. Percy really didn't want to worry her with more than she can handle, but he told her anyway. Well most of it, he left out Hailey. Even though Sally put on a trying smile, Percy knew that he had disappointed her. He couldn't get kicked out of another school, not after four days.

But Percy got up regardless of what hung over his shoulders like dead weight. He got dressed and grabbed a bruised apple from a bowl crowded by fruit flies. _Funny, _Percy thought to himself as Gabe snored loudly on the couch, _something so beat up can still taste perfectly fine. _He finished the apple rather quickly, realising that he hadn't eaten a lot in a while.

He tip toed down the hall, opened the door to his mother's room to find Sally sitting in her reading chair, looking out of the window while typing on her computer. She turned and smiled to her son.

"Off to school?" she asked him sweetly, but still looker rather tired and pale.

"Yeah, make sure you eat something, you look like you're starving." Percy said as he walked over to his mother.

Sally sighed and shut her old laptop. She had always wanted to wright a novel, but never really got the chance. She would never show Percy though; Sally wouldn't have it until she was finished.

"I'm not feeling that hungry anymore."

They both knew what it meant; they just didn't want to bring it up. Rather push it out of mind than talk about what would really happen.

"Then eat something for me." Percy tried to smile but all came out was a concerned expression with little trace of hope.

"Same with you. You look too skinny; I'll make some cookies for you when you come home. Okay?"

Percy found his smile as he remembered his mother's home made blue chocolate chip cookies. "Okay, don't stain yourself and I must get going." He kissed his mother good bye and closed the door to her room behind her.

Percy walked into the bathroom and looked at his bruise in the mirror. It did look a little better than it had before, but there still was no hiding of it. There was no point to hiding it now, the whole school have heard of the fight by Luke and his buddies.

Percy decided that he would wear it proudly, maybe scare off some of the kids how have it out for him. He guessed that beating up the school joke might get him out some conflicts, but most likely that would just put him in more trouble.

He decided to just walk out the door and wait for whatever was coming for him to find him.

The streets were just as busy as ever. He toke his rout to school. _Funny, _Percy thought for the second time this morning, _how things can stick in your mind._

Making it to school, Percy realised that he was early. He went in the school and found his way to the library and sat down at the back table he meet with Annabeth a couple times. Percy toke out some homework he had due for the next day. He wasn't one for working and handing things on time, but math didn't come to him so easily to him, so he tried his best to pass. The numbers lifted off the page and floated in the air. His brain got too over worked after question four and Percy wondered if he'd ever pass math.

He barely passed it the year before, so how was he going to get these done? Percy shut his book and tossed it in his bag in frustration.

He put his head down on the table with no hope for himself. Percy lifted his head up as something gave a quick beep from his pocket. Percy toke out his phone from his pocket, the beep indicated that he had a text. It was an old Nokia that looked like a Blackberry bold; the cheapest phone he was able to get.

Percy typed in the passcode and hit the messages icon.

Unknown number;

_You're going to be late, Annabeth_

Percy read over the message a couple times before answering.

_How'd you get my number? Percy_

Within seconds he got a response;

_Thalia, anyway, you'll be late. Where are you?_

_ In the library, stop caring._

_ Too late._

Percy didn't know how to respond to that, so he put the phone in his pocket and headed to his locker; the bell would ring and minute now.

Just as he reached his locker the bell rang and kids started to shuffle to their lockers. People began to at him in fear. Percy wasn't so sure if that was better than before. Would he rather be different or feared like he was at some of the other schools he went to? Percy didn't want either.

He noticed that all of Luke's buddies and everyone on the team was keeping a fair distance away from him.

He walked into first period with only a couple of seats filled. Percy toke a seat next to a daydreaming blond.

"How'd you get my number?" he asked Annabeth.

"I told you, Thalia gave it to me." She said as she wondered into the real world again.

Percy smirked and shook his head in a little bit of confusion. "Thalia doesn't have my number. I've never given it out.'

Annabeth's face had flushed and Percy smiled in triumph. She regained her strong face and smiled lightly. "That's for me to know and you to _not _find out."

"You don't give up, do you?" he asked, not that happy with the lack of information she gave him.

"You could say that. But let's just say I'm not dumb."

"I think I've already figured out that you don't fit the stereotyped bland with no brains. But I think I have the right to know how you got it."

Annabeth shook her head in the way of telling him _good luck with that buddy. _

Everyone started to file in the room and fill up chairs and talked rather loudly.

"I see the bruise hasn't gone yet." Annabeth commented, her voice leaking with concern that she tried to hide with sarcasm.

"Yeah, well, I don't have healing powers. As for you, I will find a way to get that info."

The bell rang and Mr. Brunner started to talk to the class.

How could Annabeth of gotten Percy's cell number? The only soul that knows it is his mother and she never calls. It more acts as a watch than a phone. But the question still hangs. She is most certainly smart, but how do you get a cell number?

When class ended, Percy walked down with Annabeth to science, becoming rather too comfortable with her even when she is a smart ass.

Percy's never really liked someone. He always just guessed that was because nobody has ever liked him.

As they walked into science, Annabeth made sure she sat down at the front so Percy couldn't get to the back first. He thought that she just wanted to get noticed for being smart. Not that Percy could really blame her; she had the character of a smart ass and must show it.

For the first time in a while, Percy tried to show off his rather odd gift of being good at this one subject. He'd answer it rather fast, not letting anyone else have a chance. The rest of the class was fine with not having to answer, except of course Annabeth who got a little redder and angrier in the eyes after each question.

Once they were supposed to be going the questions on the sheet handed to them, Percy couldn't help but laugh as Annabeth snatched her sheet out of the teachers hand and began to wright a full speed. Percy toke his politely and began to check of off the multiple chose, slowly. This got Annabeth a little more madder. He was so calm about it.

"Finished." She breathed as she ran up to hand her sheet in.

Percy handed his in moments later.

"You are full of hot air." Percy told her as they both sat down.

"At least mine is hot." Annabeth folded her arms over her chest in pride.

Most of the class has finished by then so the room awoke with chatter as the teacher began to grade the pages.

"How does it feel to not be the best at everything?" Percy smiled at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We'll see. How about a bet then, who ever got better wins."

"Wins what?" Percy asked, interested.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "The loser buys the winner dinner." Annabeth said rather proudly.

"Isn't that like a date?"

"Just because two people go to eat does not make it a date."

"Deal, I could use a nice meal."

They shook on it; Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him while Percy just smiled. He didn't want to be cocky, but he felt confident about himself. Odds were that he'd win, she rushed her work and he never got any of this stuff wrong.

When the papers were handed pack as the bell rang, Annabeth looked quite pale. Percy looked down at the sheet in his hands and smiled; he had gotten 100%. You couldn't beat that easily. He walked over to Annabeth, who held the sheet in her hands as if it would break. She looked up to Percy and smiled weakly.

"What you get?" he asked.

She breathed in and spoke with no emotion. "93%, how about you?"

Percy smiled simply at her. "Guess you're buying me dinner. I got 100%, wise girl."

"Your brain is full of kelp." She murdered under her breath as Annabeth stormed out of the room leaving a laughing Percy behind to enjoy his victory.

Annabeth's POV

_Damit! _Annabeth yelled to herself mentally._ You got cocky now look what you must do!_

She stormed down the halls, putting her books away. Now she had roped herself in a situation she couldn't get out of. She had to let her pride get ahead of her head. Percy was good, not great or anything, but he is good. Different.

_Different isn't all that bad._

Annabeth shook the thought away, not really bothering to listen to herself.

As she entered the cafeteria, she found the smiling boy that lucked himself into a free meal. He sat down with the rest, looking more comfortable than he had on Tuesday; entering the halls for the first time.

He looked happy. A little more belonging. He finally found something.

Annabeth stood there for a moment, thinking.

Percy, yeah he did look happier, hell, he'd be giddy if she told him how she got his number. He still had the look in his eyes of an out of place kid in the mall searching for his mom. Scared and confused, yet not freaking out in case someone spotted him and interrogated him.

Annabeth got some food and sat down opposite of him. Percy seemed more into talking, and smiling.

Percy looked up at her once no one was talking to either to them.

"Not mad anymore, are you, Wise girl?" He gave her a kid-ish smile that showed his teeth. Like a real smile.

She smiled back with nothing held back. "Just hiding it, you'd be amazed about how many people hide things under a pretty smile."

He rolled his eyes but still smiled. "You just keep going. That pride of yours will get you into trouble someday, mark my words."

"Consider them marked."

After the bell rang, Annabeth made her way to her locker and grabbed her books. On her way to English, she saw Percy at his locker.

"Hey," she said to him.

He seemed to be looking for something small.

"Hey, go you happen to have a pen? I must have lost mine." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, what you got now?" she asked as she handed him her extra pen.

"English, I'm doomed."

"No good at it? You know you speak it, right?" she asked him, with a hint of sarcasm dripping through her words.

"Don't mock me. What you got?" he said, hearing the sarcasm but choosing to ignore it.

"Math, when are you free?"

"Excuse me?" he asked shutting his locker, looking rather baffled.

"I owe you a dinner. When are you free?" she asked as if it was the easiest thing to say. But she was just as awkward in this situation as he is.

"You don't have to do that." He said kindly, leaning against his locker.

"I want to."

"Um, okay. You serious? I'm good Sunday."

"Okay. I'll text you."

He turned and walked away. "I got that." He shouted at her.

Annabeth walked into the Math room and toke an empty seat next to Piper. Piper smiled at her.

"We should hang out; I haven't seen you in the longest time." Piper said, smiling.

Piper was a pretty girl, beautiful. But she didn't like to act it. Annabeth really liked her. They haven't hung out since mid-summer and that barely count as a hang out.

"Yeah, defiantly. When?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm good Sunday evening."

Annabeth blushed a little. "Sorry, I'm busy then."

"What are you doing?" Piper asked intrigued.

"Hanging out with someone." Annabeth swore her face got redder and she knew Piper noticed.

Piper smiled. "Who is he?"

"Sorry?" Annabeth asked, trying not to act suspicious. But Piper saw right through her.

"You never go out on dates, and if you were hanging out with some friends you'd say who. Who is he?"

Annabeth was about to protest and argue her side in a discussion she would not win. But the teacher started to speak, not really bothering to quiet down the class, no one really paid attention anyway in Mrs. Dodds class.

Annabeth copied down the question's she had to finish by the next class. Math was easily her best subject. Perfect grades, not like it mattered to Mrs. Dodds. She never chooses favourites, or even bothered to recognize the A plus students.

When the bell rang, Annabeth rushed out of her seat, trying to avoid Piper's glares.

She headed down the halls, passing Percy, who didn't seem so happy. Annabeth didn't bother it.

She headed to her next class, which was art, with Mr. Apollo. It wouldn't be all that bad; it might even by interesting if it wasn't for Red. This was the one subject that she was better at than Annabeth. Annabeth started to realise how many of her friends got better grades than her at certain subjects; Thalia and history, Percy and science, and Red with her art.

She hated to admit it, but Annabeth was a little jealous.

When Mr. Apollo walked in, all the girls became silent and watched his every move. He was tall, fit, and young; even Annabeth knew he was good looking. Most of the girls didn't even like art, they just toke the class for the teacher.

Rachel was the teacher's pet. All the girls were giving her the death glare as Mr. Apollo personally asked her to grab something for him from another teacher.

She got up with a bright smile and walked out the door.

"The one class I'm stuck with her," a kid next to Annabeth muttered.

Will was another kid who was wonderful in this class, but even he didn't quite like Rachel.

Annabeth held off doing art all through high school, now she had to do it. Out of all the options-music, drama and visual-she had to choose the one Red was in. She could have tried acting or played the triangle, but no. She got stuck with Red.

After Rachel got back, she made sure to smile at Annabeth after each time she answered a question correctly. She knew it bugged Annabeth; pretty sure that was the idea.

Once class ended, Annabeth walked calmly out the door, trying not to look irritated by Rachel's constant annoyance.

She got to her locker in fair time, opening it and chucked her books in there.

Annabeth began to head down the halls. When she turned a corner, Annabeth found Percy being cornered by a certain red headed girl. Annabeth rushed backwards, not wanting to be noticed.

Annabeth was able to hear their conversation as everyone filtered out of the halls. She grabbed her phone, pretending to be texting someone.

"Oh, come on Percy." Rachel said.

"Rather not, thank you." Percy said easily.

Rachel laughed lightly. "You'll cave, they all do.'

"I'm not so sure about that." Percy said, still keeping his voice steady and calm.

"You could get any girl. Anyone. If you gave them the chance, you'd have them lined up for miles at your front door willing to date you."

"And why'd you say that?"

Rachel gave a small sigh, "You're tall, fit, well built, you have thick raven black hair, high cheek bones and green eyes that would make any girl melt. Take off all the black and stop hiding."

"Any girl isn't really what I look for."

"So you're looking?" Rachel asked, excitement dripping through her words.

"No."

"And you're funny. You'll see Jackson, this isn't over."

With that Rachel stormed off and turned the corner Annabeth was hiding behind, but she didn't even bother to notice her.

Annabeth turned the corner, and faced a rather confused Percy.

"Persistent." Annabeth said to Percy, smiling.

He returned the smile, "You heard that, didn't you?"

"It's hard not to when the halls are quiet but the students aren't"

"Yeah, well, see you Sunday." With that Percy walked down the hall without another word.

Annabeth smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Annabeth got home by 4:30, stopping by Starbucks. When she got inside, silence fell over her.

"Hello?" she called.

Nobody answered. It was empty. Her father was at work, that was a given. Maybe Sue toke the boys out for ice cream or something.

Annabeth walked into her room, tossed her backpack on the floor near her desk and fell onto her bed with a thud. Becoming rather bored, Annabeth toke her phone out of her pocket and texted Percy.

Annabeth: _Hey._

Nothing.

A couple minutes passed before her phone vibrated.

Percy: _What up?_

Annabeth: _Not much, how about you?_

Percy: _Still not going to tell me how you got this number, are you?_

Annabeth: _Didn't plan on it._

Percy: _You got the dinner all planed out?_

Annabeth: _You'll be amazed._

Percy: _Can't believe you're actually doing this. You are defiantly not just any girl. I got to go._

Annabeth: _Okay, bye._

Annabeth put her phone beside her and stared at the celling. Wondering what he meant, she turned on her side and remembered what he had said earlier to Rachel. She walked over to her desk and started on the math homework.

She finished in record time, finding it almost too easy.

She looked at the clock on her phone; 5:16.

She unlocked it, texted her dad.

Annabeth: _Where is everyone? I'm all alone here._

Dad:_ We're eating out, didn't I tell you?_

Annabeth looked at the screen in shock. Not this again. Leaving Annabeth alone while they go out and eat and have fun.

And being a family.

Small, happy, regular-they were the ideal image for the perfect family. They looked together. They looked normal. If someone saw just the four of them they would never guess that they hide a misfit, smart ass at home who can't keep her mouth shut.

She slumped back onto her bed, through off her shoes and put her head down.

She was getting real tired of their shit. They never acted like Annabeth was around; even when she was there Annabeth was just the shadow of nothing.

She thought of someone she knew who would kill for being the shadow.

Annabeth suddenly surprised herself; she smiled as a thought entered her head.

Percy never liked being in the spot light, while Annabeth sort of wanted to. He wanted to keep out of the way.

Annabeth has never really liked anyone, no one to like. But this boy was a little different. He was starting to grow on her, break down the walls she built around herself, and she doesn't think he even knows it. Annabeth always thought of herself like a fortress, built strong and sturdy; ready for war. Yet Percy was an army she could not keep out.

Percy was a thought that made her smile, not something people do easily.

Annabeth closed her eyes, smiled and let the though leak through the walls.

_Defiantly not just any girl._

**Hope that was cheerful, happiness is weird.**

** So of course I have a main road for where this story is going and stuff to add to it, but if any of you guys have ideas or characters you want to see, than leave it in the reviews and I look it over.**

** I feel confident of where this is going, hope you all bear with me.**mmer


	7. It's not a date!

Annabeth's POV

Voices carried down the hall, as the other members of Annabeth's family flooded her apartment. They were being load and reckless. Annabeth looked at the clock on her bedside table; 8:57.

Pretty late for just a dinner. Her stomach grumbled and roared. She hadn't been able to make ends meet with what lied around this place, and she wasn't much of a cook in the first place either. She sat up off her bed and opened the door to the hall.

Bobby and Matthew ran down the hall and shut the door to their room rather load. There was hushed whispers' coming from the crack under their door. The noise coming from the kitchen was the opposite.

It seemed that her father and Sue were arguing about something. Annabeth quietly tip toed down the hall, but didn't dare to pear around the corner. Their voices echoed through the rooms, not caring who heard.

"You told me you had told her about dinner!" Annabeth's father grew loader with every booming word.

"I forgot, okay?! Matthew and Bobby were pushing me out the door and rambling on so fast that I barely had time to text you that we were coming! You can't blame me!" Her step mother's voice sounded like she was almost sorry, but Annabeth had a different opinion.

"Why can't I blame you?!"

"Because you didn't text her either!"

All of a sudden, the apartment became as quiet as an abandoned house. Annabeth clapped her hands over her mouth, begging that her father had a better reason than her step mother. _Was it that hard to text someone?_

Her father gave a deep sigh and spoke calmly. "Fair enough, let's just go to bed and forget about this."

Annabeth ran down the hall in a whisper and shut her door as quiet as a mouse. She fell on to her bed face down and tried not to weep. As her father and Sue walked down the hall, they didn't bother to even knock on her door to say sorry. It was as if they didn't care that they forgot a family member all together. They wouldn't bring it up in the morning either, if her father said to forget it; it was to be forgotten.

Like her mother.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth woke up the next morning with the sun on her face, feeling like she had been touched by the Gods. She got up with a yawn and stretched her arms. The clock read 8:17. That, to Annabeth, was considered as sleeping in.

She got a sudden jolt of energy as she remembered that tomorrow she would be eating out with Percy. It sounded weird, to be eating out with anyone and not considering it as a date. He was nice and kind enough, but he was closed up like a beautifully built fortress, not daring to let anyone in in case they were the enemy. He kept quiet and dark, not wanting to be picked out by those he didn't want to notice him.

Not like she was any different, Annabeth was just more open to not talking about it rather than not talk at all. She put her frustration and built up anger in her building designs, the one thing no one could ever beat her at. The one thing she could relate to her mother, who's memory faded as the years past Annabeth in a gust of wind, was creating permit structures that would last for her great-great-great-grandchildren and beyond to see. The buildings would stand there, tall and proud, screaming to be noticed by all.

What was left of her mother seemed to be slipping between her finger, escaping her mind. Annabeth clutched the locket that hung around her neck on a gold chain in her fingers. She opened it with a click. She looked down at the smiling face of her mother. Athena Chase had wild curly black hair and storming grey eyes. Her arms were wrapped around a 4 year-old Annabeth. They both smiled into the camera, grey eyes matching each other.

Annabeth hasn't opened the locket in a while, that it started to feel overwhelming to look at her younger self, happy.

But happy is how she felt now. She had friends and that was all she needed now. Some people could almost get her to be giddy, and Annabeth Chase does not do giddy.

Annabeth got out of her bed and stretched her legs. Percy hadn't been quite sure about hanging out with Annabeth, weather that be because he didn't want to or that he wasn't comfortable with actually having to be in a conversation with one person while eating.

She was going to show him. She was going to make it worth his time and she might even be able to open him up a bit; just enough to let her inside. Annabeth began to right down some notes on her phone when it buzzed.

_New message from Thalia._

Annabeth went to the home screen and touched the screen to revel the message.

Thalia: _Want to hang?_

Annabeth: _Sure, when?_

Thalia: _9, at Starbucks?_

Annabeth: _Meet you there._

Thalia: _Peace out, man._

Annabeth got changed and ready by quarter to nine. She headed out of her room, grabbing her phone and 10 bucks from her bedside table. When she opened the door, Annabeth bumped in with her father, who seemed to just have gotten out of bed.

"'Morning." Her father said, sleep still in his eyes.

"I'm going out, bye." Annabeth rushed down the hall and out the door, not really interested with talking to her father, or even looked at his dumbfound face. Not like he would bring it up first.

Annabeth flew down the stairs, not really wanting to wait for the elevator to slowly make it to her floor. When she stepped outside the building, a wall of wind hit her and her hair fell over her face. She pushed it behind her ears, letting some curls block her view. By the time Annabeth got to the Starbucks that she and Thalia always met up at, Thalia was already sitting down at a corner holding a coffee cup in her hands, and steam was raising. Annabeth grabbed a coffee as well, with a muffin, realising that she hadn't eaten for a while. She sat down across from Thalia, putting her coffee on the table.

Thalia looked up, just noticing that her friend had arrived. "Hey,"

Annabeth smiled, unsure. "Hey, so?"

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. "Hey what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're never up this early when you don't have to be. Yet you text me to hang out. So my question is why'd you asked me to come so early?"

Thalia gave out a sigh. "Fight with the foster parents" **(A/N; I don't know if I put that in before, but just in case I didn't or said something else…)**

Annabeth nodded. Most or her friends had lost a parent or two. She was able to relate. "Where's Jason?"

"Dunno. I think he went to Leo's or Piper's. I just needed to get out of there, they aren't all that bad, but they are strict! I really don't want to be sent somewhere else though."

"It'll be okay." Annabeth tried to reassure herself more than Thalia. She was her closest friend and the only person who Annabeth could talk to like a sister. _What would she do without her?_ But it wasn't about herself.

"Whatever, what's new with you?" Thalia asked, putting on a weak smile.

Annabeth sighed. "Nothing really, same old same old."

"That bad, eh?"

"Could be worse, right?"

Annabeth stood up. "Don't mind if I use the washroom, I'll be right back."

When Annabeth got out of the Starbucks bathroom, she saw Thalia scrolling on Annabeth's phone. She rushed over and tried to snatch it out of her hand, but Thalia was too fast for Annabeth.

"Give it!" she told her firmly, holding out her hand.

Thalia started to laugh. "You going on a date, Miss Chase? Or shall I say Mrs. Jackson?"

Annabeth snaked the phone out of her hand and locked it. _Why'd she ever give Thalia her password? _"It's not a date!"

Everyone in the room gave them a weird look than looked away not bothering to waste their time on two teenage girls.

"Sure it isn't. If it's not a date, than what is it?" Thalia asked as Annabeth sat back down.

"It isn't a date! I lost a bet."

Thalia laughed. "You lost a bet and you have to go on a date with my cousin, am I correct?"

"I lost a bet against your cousin. He got a higher mark on a quiz sheet than me."

"You have to stop letting your pride get ahead of your head."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Thalia shrugged. "Not like I didn't see this coming."

"Don't toy with me; have you been planning this or something?"

Thalia smiled and held her hands up in surrender. "I though you guys would be great friends, once Percy broke out of his nut shell. Oh come on! You like him, just admit."

"Thalia, he doesn't like me."

"But you didn't say anything about yourself!"

"Thalia-"

"Just admit it, Annie; you're head over heels for my cousin."

"You're crazy. Can we, like, change the subject or something?"

Thalia shook her head. "What do you got planned for you're date?"

"I'll walk out of here, I swear."

"Don't be so defense, Annie; it just proves my point."

Annabeth stood up.

"Fine! Just sit down and we'll talk about something else."

Annabeth eyed her, and sat down. For the next couple hours they talked about school, people they hated, sports teams; which reminded Annabeth about someone.

"Talking about sport teams, what's you're your cousin and not joining the swim team?"

"You just can't get him out of your mind, can you?" Thalia smirked.

"Answer the question." Annabeth pleaded.

"Again, it's something that I'm not at liberty to say. You'll have to ask him during your date tomorrow."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He won't say anything."

"Maybe you can open him up; it would be the first in years."

"You won't tell me anything will you?"

Before Thalia could answer, her phone beeped. She looked down at it.

"Jason needs me, I got to go."

Thalia got up, followed by Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed hold of Thalia's arm and looked into her eyes.

"Look, that kid has got more problems than the amount of fingers you got. He doesn't open up or talk to anyone about himself, not even to me. But he's a really good guy, always sticking by his gut and his friends. I got to go." With that Thalia rushed out the door, leaving Annabeth to walk home all by her lonesome.

By now it was quarter after twelve, and Annabeth didn't feel like going back to her house quite yet. She strolled down the busy streets, surrounded by the honking of cars and the shouting of pedestrians. New York was always an odd city, even to Annabeth. It was strange, full of homeless and the rich, people trying to make their way into the world or to become a big shot yet never achieving their goals. And to think that she has lived here for half her life, yet she has never bumped into a tall sea green eyed boy who has lived his entire life roaming these streets.

_Was Thalia right?_ _Was Annabeth head over heels for Percy?_

Well, Annabeth wouldn't use those exact words, but still. She's never really liked someone. Annabeth did though, have a small crush on Luke for a while, but she overcame that when she found out how much of a jerk that guy was. Plus, she never wanted to get in the way of him and Thalia.

Annabeth wondered the streets some more before finally deciding to head back to her apartment. When she opened the door, Annabeth found her father sitting on the coach reading a newspaper. He put it down once Annabeth shut the front door.

"Hey," He said shyly, as if he was unable to say hello to his own daughter.

"Where are Sue and the boys?" Annabeth asked.

"Out, I would just like to say sorry about last night."

Annabeth toke this as a surprise and nearly fell over. She father never brings up a subject he'd drop. Annabeth regained her balance and stood tall.

"It's okay, really. I just wish that there was at least some food here." Normally Annabeth would have been nailing someone if they forgot her or didn't tell her something, but her father was different. She could never stand up to him like she could with others. She could hardly talk to him.

Her father sighed. "It's not okay, it was my fault and I take full blame. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Before Annabeth could say something, the door opened behind Annabeth and pushed her.

"Don't just stand in the doorway like that." Came the voice of her stepmother.

Annabeth stumbled forward. "Sorry." She said rather too harsh.

"Be respectful to me, Annabeth. Now grab the bags out of the boys' hands." As she said that, Matthew and Bobby came in the room, carrying paper bags in their arms that were tall enough to cover their eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes and toke the bags out of their hands. She than placed them on the counter and walked down the hall to her room.

Her home life may not be all that fun, but at least tomorrow was going to be.

**I know this isn't my longest or anything, but I wanted to save the "dinner" for the next chapter.**

**It may be all sunshine and lollypops now, but I'm going to make it a little sadder in a couple chapters, okay a lot depressing. I'm just not one for happy, and I'm different from a lot of happy-go-lucky writers.**

**Anyways, since the summer is here, I'll be hopefully writing a lot more because I have no social life.**

**Again, if any of you have any ideas or opinions for/about the story, than leave a review.**


	8. Cookies can make anyone feel normal

**So this is really short compared to all of my other chapters, and I'm really sorry for that. **

**I hope this is a little happier for those happy people. Cough* weird.**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth planned everything to the last minute. _It isn't a date. _She kept on saying to herself. She was just a perfectionist. It was nothing. But something told her to make it perfect. Like, no matter what it had to be _perfect. _Thalia was defiantly going to bug Annabeth about this on Monday, but she didn't care.

Annabeth got out of bed on Sunday morning with a burst of energy that she has never quiet experienced before. Giddy, excitement, joy, none of them came close to how Annabeth felt getting out of bed on the first Sunday of her last year at Goode High School. Annabeth opened her eyes to the burning sensation of the sun pelting her eyes.

She heard a knock on the door and groaned. Her father walked in her room, dressed in his Sunday best. "We're about to leave, are you sure you don't want to come?"

Her father and the other members of the family always went to church each Sunday, but Annabeth choose not to go regardless of her father's requests. Don't get her wrong; Annabeth didn't hate God or anything like that. She just didn't feel like she had to go somewhere special each week to talk about someone Annabeth wasn't sure was real. **(A/N: I don't want hate for that, it will all come together)**

Annabeth shook her head. "No matter how many times you ask, I'm still going to say no."

Her father gave a soft nod. "Okay, well, we're going to be heading over to the Clarkson's after if you wanted to come than."

Annabeth shook her head again. "No thanks, their son is always trying to hit on me and he's like twelve."

"Okay, we'll be back around six for dinner."

"I'm actually going out with a friend for dinner." Annabeth said, not sure if it was a good idea. No matter how distant her father could be, he still was protective of his daughter.

"And who would be this friend?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving his daughter a stern look.

"They're new to Goode." Annabeth said, wishing she said nothing.

"You're avoiding the gender. It's a guy, isn't he?"

Annabeth dropped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "So?"

Her father shrugged and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Annabeth waited until the front door shut and the car out front her apartment drove off before grabbing her IPod and connecting it to her stereo. She pressed play and flopped down onto her bed, letting her music fly around her in an organized mess of guitar solos, bass beats and lyrics of her secret idols. She would never admit to Thalia that Annabeth actually enjoyed the punk music that she had given her. Her step-mother never let Annabeth play her music in the house or the car, and she'd be forced to put on her head phones. Sunday was the only day she could play till noon, knowing Sue wouldn't step through the door and yell at her.

Annabeth sat there for a while, just enjoying the harmony of the bass guitar and the electric. Then she was reminded of what she's been planning for. Annabeth looked over to her alarm clock which read quarter past eleven. She got up and walked into the shower. Hot water soaking into her hair, Annabeth stayed in there longer than she had too since she never got into the shower first; she missed the feeling of being so warm.

She stepped out of the shower some time later, water dripped from her hair and steam covering the bathroom mirror. Before she cleared it, Annabeth drew a smiley face. Childish, sure, but she missed having nothing to care about. She cleared it and looked at herself in the mirror.

As Annabeth looked back at the girl in the mirror, she felt lost. The girl looked back at Annabeth; stormy grey eyes and blond curls. The girl looked troubled and too proud to say anything. Even though that was Annabeth, she didn't feel like it. She felt older than she looked; too many responsibilities hanging over her shoulders.

She shook her head and dried off. Annabeth let her curls drop over her shoulders and then drip water down her back. She walked out of the bathroom and then entered her bedroom. Annabeth opened her closet and searched for something to wear for tonight. She didn't want to look over dressed, yet she didn't want to look under dressed either.

Annabeth ended up closing something simple and sharp.

She grabbed her phone and sat on her bed.

Percy's POV

Percy woke up Sunday morning, the back of his head aching in pain. As the sun burned his eyes, Percy touched the back of his head with his hand. No blood, well that was a good sign. But it hurt like hell. Percy quickly recalled the 'accident' of the night before. When Gabe drank a little too much with his poker buddies than threatened Percy with a knife. Percy was smarter though, and stronger. He was able to unarm them, but they cornered him and pushed against the wall, which is where the head ach comes in. He choose not to fight back, he didn't want trouble; it was the thing he tried to run away from but it always caught up to him before he got too far.

Now Percy was left with some cracked ribs from the hits and kicks he got last night, and not to even to menschen the throbbing head ach from the blow. He was starting to feel less significant, that was until his phone beeped from its charger. Percy got up with a stretch and grabbed it. He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself when he read the contact name.

Annabeth: _Morning'_

Percy: _Too early._

Annabeth: _it's quarter to one._

Percy: _Than, afternoon._

Annabeth: _You're a bucket full of sass._

Percy: _That's me._

Annabeth: _We still on for tonight?_

Percy: _That's completely your choice._

Annabeth: _Than that would be a yes._

Percy: _You're a strange person._

Annabeth: _What would make you say that?_

Percy: _You're convinced that spending time with me will change anything._

Annabeth: _Then where's the harm?_

Percy: _Guess we'll find out._

Annabeth: _You have no choice._

Percy: _We all have a choice._

Annabeth: _Don't start quoting something about decisions. It's cheesy._

Percy: _Darn. You're no fun._

Annabeth: _Don't be so sure about that._

Percy: _You going to prove me wrong?_

Annabeth: _Most defiantly._

Percy: _See you tonight._

Annabeth: _Bye._

Percy put his phone down on his bed. He walked over to the washroom and through water on his face. He toke a shower, which was freezing cold. _Someone _must have used all the hot water. He groans, turns off the tap and dries himself. When he looks in the mirror, Percy notices the bruise around his eye was almost completely gone, which jumped his sprits a bit.

When Percy walked out of the bathroom, he noticed a certain smell was messing from the apartment. Gabe wasn't here, for now.

Percy walked into the kitchen and scanned the cabinets and fridge. He found some cereal and poured it into a bowl. He slumped on the couch and turned on the TV. Percy flipped through the channels, stopping occasionally to check something out. Most of it was crap Sunday afternoon shit, but Percy kept flipping anyway. By 3:30 he got bored and turned it back to the channel he found it on, so Gabe won't notice anything.

Percy walked into his Mom's room and found her trying to stand up. When Sally noticed her son, she smiled at him like she always use to.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Percy said, calmly.

Sally sighed. "I just wanted to make some cookies for you."

Percy smiled and walked over to his mother, helping her regain her balance. "You could of at least ask me to help you."

"I'm fine."

"Mom, it's just, you know." Percy tried to explain that her mother wasn't strong enough to do much on her own. He tried to say that she could hurt herself just by walking. But the words didn't come. His mother nodded her head, understanding.

They walked out of the room and towards the kitchen, Sally leaning on Percy for support. When they got to the counter, Sally let go of Percy and leaned onto the counter, she grabbed an old cookbook with a beat up old spine and pages falling out of it. She opened to a page with neat hand writing on it covered with measurements and new ideas in blue crayon; written by Percy reminding his mother to add lots of blue food covering and extra chocolate chips.

"First, we need to soften the butter." Sally read out load as Percy ran around the small kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients that his mother said. Percy turned on the stove and mixed everything that his mother had thrown into the bowl.

When he put the trays into the oven, Percy sat down on the corner table, his mother sat down in a chair.

"What do you have planned tonight?" Sally asked.

"Going out, with a friend." Percy said, as he munched down on some left over cookie dough.

"I'm glad you're making friends. And if you don't mind, Percy, try not to get kicked out of this one. Try to last a whole year at this one, please."

Percy smiled, blue covering his hands. "I'll do my best."

"I know you do." Sally smiled back. "When are you going out with your friend?"

Percy shrugged, he had time.

They talked some more, toke out the first batch and put in the next. Percy heard his phone go off in the next room and excused himself to go grab it.

Annabeth: _When should I come over?_

_ Crap! _He almost forgot about tonight. His phone read 5:20.

Percy: _If you're still willing to do this, 5:45._

Annabeth: _Kay, see you then._

Percy put on a t-shirt and jeans that were a little nicer than the ones he usually wore. He ran a comb through his hair, failing to get it to look nice.

"Percy!" His mother called from the other room. "There's a lovely young girl waiting at the door."

Percy grabbed his phone and checked the time; 5:35. He walked out of his room and found Annabeth and his mother talking at the door.

"You're early." He said.

"I don't like being late." She said back.

"I can see that."

Sally smiled, and Percy was afraid of what she had said to Annabeth. Percy just stood there, awkward.

"Well, I'll let you two get going." Sally said, leaning against the door way.

Percy gave her a kiss on the forehead, and whispered; "You going to be okay?"

Sally nodded her head.

Percy and Annabeth walked out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"How'd you find my floor?" He asked her.

"A girl never tells her secrets."

"I've noticed."

Percy was really confused at what to say. He didn't want to say something stupid or dumb. _Why does it matter? _He said to himself, but it did matter.

"You look nice." He managed to get out.

Annabeth smiled. "So do you."

"Where are we headed?"

"It's a surprise."

**Sorry to leave it off here. But I'm headed to a camp for a week, so I have lots of packing to do, and I'm leaving on Saturday. CJ!**

** I won't be back from CJ till next week, and I'll be really tired. I'll try to update soon after camp.**

** And I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but as I said, I've been doing a lot of packing.**

** See you guys in the long run.**


	9. Smiley

**I am alive to those who noticed. I was spending a week in Alberta for the 13****th**** Canadian Scout Jamboree, which was awesome. Lots of bugs. I didn't get the chance to write, I was too busy with badge trading and spending time with my homies and flying on a plane for the first time (Ontario to Alberta is like a 4 hour flight.)**

**To my friend Melina, sorry but I do need like a week after to rest.**

**I'm also giving a shout out to my friend, who I gave her my username miss spelt, so I had to give it again. I hope it was what you expected.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, but it isn't a big part of the story line, just a bump. Plus I've been tired for two weeks and my mussels hurt, but it's okay. And it was really hard to will myself into writing. **

**(You guys pressure me! Yet I still love you guys) **

**I'll stop talking now, hope you guys can live with my cliffhanger, I mean; what?**

Percy's POV

Percy was actually excited. But why? He was only going out for dinner with a friend. But it didn't feel like it, it felt different. It wasn't a bad different.

As he and Annabeth walked down the stairs, he was beginning to sweat a little, and then he wished he wasn't wearing a jacket, but that he remembered what hid underneath it. Too many thoughts were going through his head.

"You look nervous." Annabeth stated, smiling a bit.

"Who, me? Why would you say that?" He asked her, making sure his voice didn't crack.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "You're mom's seems really nice."

"She is."

"You are a man of many words, did you know that."

"My kindergarten teachers could never get me to shut up."

Annabeth gave him a quizzed look. "What happened?"

"Life happened."

"You're boring."

"You kidding? I'm the life of the party."

"Have you ever even been to a party?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I think you'll like where we're headed." Annabeth said.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, but I can assure you that you'll like it. I use to go there all the time as a kid."

Percy looked down at her as they turned a corner. "You know, you're always asking me about my life, but you've never actually said much about yourself."

"Is there a question in there?" Annabeth asked.

"It's too general for that. I just want to know about your home life since you're so inclined to ask me about mine."

"I live with my father, step mother and two little step brothers. There's nothing to it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Step mother? There's a story right there."

Annabeth didn't answer; instead she raised her arm and pointed at a small building across the street with a small dinner underneath about three stories of apartment building. It was small, simple, yet it stood out from the rest of the buildings; Percy wasn't quite sure why, but it did. Annabeth smiled. "There," she said in a very simple tone.

"It looks just like a New York dinner." Percy stated just before they crossed the street; dodging cars.

"Well, yeah, when you put it that way. But I see more to it." Annabeth smiled as she looked up at the top floor than down to the one in front of them.

"Of course you would." Percy muttered as he held the door open for her. Annabeth walked in, blushing a bit at his manners.

They stood at the front, waiting for someone to bring them to their seats. Percy toke the small chance to look around. It was small, smelt of grease and fried food, and mostly contained young couples, old couples and couples with noisy children. Why it stood out to Annabeth so much puzzled him.

A young girl with long brown hair tried up in a messy bun wearing an apron around her red uniform came up to Percy and Annabeth; smiling. "Hello, I'm Amanda, and I'll be you're waitress tonight." she said, still smiling. "Table for two, or are we waiting for some people?" still smiling. How someone could smile that long without messing up their cheekbones, Percy didn't understand.

"Just us." Annabeth said.

Amanda tilted her head to the side, smiling. "How cute, we get so many young couples coming in here."

"We're not a-"But Percy was cut off by Smiley.

"This way, please." Amanda directed them through the maze made by all the chairs and tables set up.

Amanda brought the pair to a booth at the back of the dinner and gave them both menus. "How about we start with drinks?" she asked.

"Coke." They both said, than gave each other awkward glances.

"How cute. I'll be back with those drinks." She smiled, than left them on their own.

Percy wasn't good at this. Then again, there wasn't much he specialized in either. He would start with an ice breaker. Percy looked up from his menu. "So, I must know why this place is so special to you?"

Annabeth looked up. "My mother helped design the building when she was in university. Then they put in the dinner, so it was always our family's place to go once a month or so."

"Interesting," He stated.

Annabeth looked a bit hesitant. "How about this; I ask you a question, then you ask a question. Deal?"

Percy thought about it for a moment. "Sure."

"Okay, since you asked first, it's my turn. What happened to you father?"

Percy was a little thunder struck. "You're bold." Annabeth shrugged.

Before he was able to say anything, Amanda came by with two cokes. "Now, how about food?"

Percy glanced over the menu, not really having the chance to look it over. "I'll go with the beef burger and a side of French fries." Annabeth gave him an annoyed look.

"I'll have the burger as well, but with a salad instead of fries." She handed her menu to Amanda, which Percy copied right after. She left with a smile.

"You were saying?" Annabeth asked, looking rather innocent.

'You could have looked that up on the internet too, you know."

She didn't change her facial expression. Percy hoped she would have gotten a little embarrassed by that, but if she was, she was good at hiding it.

Percy sighed. "I must have been eight when it happened, so I don't recall everything, but when a parent dies-"

"You don't forget it." She finished.

"Yeah, anyways, my father was in the navy. Like, top rank, captain, the most important. In the beginning of that summer, he was off to do a check to see if the ships were all good to go and the aim was perfect. So he left with no worry. I mean, we didn't worry either, because he's came back from worse before with no scratch. So he left and we said good bye. But something must have malfunctioned or something, because the ship he was on started to sink. Like really fast. Things started to go haywire and blow up on themselves."

Annabeth was looking at him with understanding, instead of concern or pity like most people.

"They didn't have much time before they'd be down under. So my father brought as many men he could to the life boats and tossed the ones who weren't dying over bored to swim. Before he was able to get off though, something down under exploded and ripped the ship to shreds and tossing everything everywhere; including my father. He saved over 200 lives. But they were never able to find his body."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm not going to say sorry. But why don't-"

"Nope," Percy said, stopping her. "My turn." Percy really didn't want any more attention on him. He surprised himself more than Annabeth by telling her that. The only ones who really knew about his father were his family, and they didn't dare speak about him around Percy. But why was he telling Annabeth. He hardly knows her and she could betray his trust in three seconds flat.

"You said you live with your father and step mother. And, you say you know about not forgetting about a parent's death. What happened to your mother?"

Annabeth sighed, as if she was tired of telling this story, which she probably was. Percy knew he was. Amanda came back holding two plates with burgers on them. She placed them in front of them and left, smiling.

Annabeth toke the tomatoes out of her burger and began, not really looking up. "I was five when my mother died; it was hard to deal with it. She had a brain tumor that was too big that the surgeons couldn't remove it with killing her. She started to go a little mad; she wasn't acting like herself anymore. She began to forget who she was, which means she also didn't recognize me. She passed a week after my birthday."

Annabeth looked up from her plate, Percy looked down. "Cancer's a bitch." He said, beginning on his burger. Annabeth nodded.

"My turn." She stated. "Does your father's death have something to do with the fact you're don't swim anymore?"

Percy swallowed and nodded lightly. "He used to bring us to the beach every chance he got. It didn't matter if it was raining or freezing cold; he would always take us. He taught me how to swim before I could walk. So when he died, I sort of closed off some things, and I've never been really able to go in a lake or a pool since."

"I should feed people burgers more often, you're actually talking." Annabeth smiled, lightening the mood.

"I feel like I'd have no chose either way. Plus, it's nice to talk, sometimes. You don't seem to like you're step mother very much. Why that?"

"Why would you think that?" Annabeth asked.

"I know the tone, answer the question please."

"If you must know-"

"I must."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "-My father almost completely forgot about my mother after she passed, he acted like nothing had happened. He re-married soon after, twice, before he met Sue, who lives with us now. She's alright, and her son's aren't too bad either. But I always feel left out, forgotten, just like my mom. They'd be a perfect little family if it weren't me. I get into trouble; kicked out of schools and-according to Sue- I'm a horrible role model to the boys. It would be true, if I was actually allowed to hang with them." Annabeth toke a bit of her burger, and smiled. "My turn."

"I'm really starting to regret agreeing to this." Percy said. It was true; he seemed to be talking. It wasn't normal. He missed the days of being alone with no step father to beat him, no sick mother to worry about and no blondes invading his thoughts.

"Too bad, you're here and there is no going back."

"Well, technically I could walk out the door right now."

"True, but you're not going to."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really," she mocked. "You're just as curious about me as I am about you. Now stop avoiding your question."

"Well?" Percy asked.

"Both you're father and you're sister are gone, is it just you and your mother?"

Percy didn't know what to say. But Annabeth asked so bluntly that she must know something. No one knows about Gabe in the same way that Percy knows about Gabe. His cousins only saw him as a cold stepfather. But only Percy knows how cold he _really_ is. If he doesn't tell her about him, Annabeth will just ask Thalia. Then she'll wonder why Percy didn't just tell her that he has a step-father. Than Annabeth will find out, Percy has no doubt.

Annabeth's POV

Percy seemed a little tongue tied. Was answering this question truly harder than answering a question about his father, who he seemed very close to? Something was wrong.

"No, my mother re-married as well. Not that I like Gabe, but he's been good to us." Percy forced the last words, like he didn't believe them. She was about to press him about it, but he spoke up.

"I have one last question for you, how'd you get my cell number?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "I told you, Thalia gave it to me." She said.

"But I didn't give it to Thalia." Percy gave her a suspicious face.

"What's the point of a phone if you have no body to contact?"

"I only really use it for a watch."

"I wasn't lying; Thalia did give it to me. You'd have to ask her how she got it, and you know Thalia, you may not want to know how she got it."

"Anything else you want to know about me, or can I eat my burger?" Percy asked.

"You may eat," she said as Annabeth snatched a fry from his plate.

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate. Annabeth hasn't been here in a couple years, the last time it was just her and her father. She missed that. So she surprised herself when she made the rash decision on bringing Percy here; one of the few things left behind from her mother.

But in a way, she did owe him. Even Annabeth knew that her questions were bold. She _did _not have any right to ask those questions, and she damn well knew it. So when Percy answered them, she was a little held back. She did what Thalia thought impossible; Annabeth Chase got through to Percy Jackson.

So, in the end, Annabeth inviting him to an old dinner that her mother built and spending 30 bucks (give or take) on food is not all that bad when she got the information she was looking for. What she was going to do with that information, Annabeth didn't know. She got what she wanted and now there was no more.

_Well, there was one thing…_

But Annabeth pushed that thought behind the others and ate.

When they both finished, Annabeth toke out her wallet and asked for the check.

"Annabeth, you don't have to pay. I can- "Percy was about to finish.

"Don't," she warned. "I planned it, I'm paying for it. And don't do the 'I'm the man, it's my duty to pay the check' because I will cut you. Into pieces."

Percy put his hands in front of him. "Then that would have been a waste of a good burger."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and handed Amanda the money. They got up and walked out of the dinner.

"Where to now, Miss Chase?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled. "One last stop, then the torture is over."

Percy returned a smile. "Oh darn."

"Don't look to disappointed or you'll hurt my feelings."

"Didn't even know you had any."

Annabeth hit him on his shoulder. "You defiantly know how to treat a lady."

Percy gave a light laugh. "You're the one who said I shouldn't play the 'I'm the man.' thing. So I'm not going to."

Annabeth gave a sarcastic nod. "Well played, Mr. Jackson."

Annabeth led Percy down a couple small streets until they came across a small ice cream joint.

"Gotta support the little guys." Annabeth said.

Percy gave a little grin. This was the last stop. After this, they weren't going to speak about it or anything, Annabeth knew it. Didn't mean she liked it.

They both got double scoop cones and walked out.

"This is the reason I don't like the heat." Percy said while trying to catch drops of ice cream as it melted. Annabeth laughed at his attempt to rescue the melting drops.

Annabeth suddenly noticed how the sky has gotten increasingly darken. She checked her phone. It was already quarter to nine. They made their way back to Percy's.

"This was actually enjoyable." Percy said, finishing the cone.

"You say it as if you expected it to be bad or something." Annabeth smiled.

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

An ambulance truck zoomed past them whaling its sirens. Percy got a little stiff.

Just before they turned the corner to face Percy's house, Percy spoke up.

"I think I'll pay for the next one." He said rather fast, that Annabeth almost didn't here at all.

She was shocked. "What?"

But before Percy was able to answer, they turned the corner, and Percy went stiff.

Annabeth looked at him, about to ask what he had said. Then she noticed, he had his eyes locked ahead of him. Annabeth slowly turned her head. She saw it. She saw what had made him go into shock. Her own breath was knocked out of her.

The ambulance truck that zoomed past the two moments ago was stopped in front Percy's apartment. Two paramedics were coming out of the front door with a stretcher between them. And on that stretcher was Percy's mother.

Percy bolted toward her. _Man, could that kid run. _Annabeth ran after him, keeping her distance, in total shock.

Percy ran up to her mother's side and grabbed her hand.

"You have to go, we'll take care of this." One of the paramedics said to Percy.

"Please, she's my mother!" Percy pleaded. Annabeth has never seen someone so desperate.

"Then you can come with us."

The paramedics lifted the stretcher into the back of the truck and one of them hoped in with her. Percy jumped up with him, still holding his mother's hand. He seemed to forget Annabeth was there, but she didn't blame him.

Before it was too late, Annabeth walked up to the second paramedic, who was closing the door.

"Excuse me, which hospital are you headed to?" she asked.

"New York General." He said before jumping in the front seat and driving off.

Annabeth glanced over to the doors of Percy's apartment building. On the steps was a man, mid-forties, balding with a large pot belly. He caught Annabeth's glance and walked inside of the building.

_Okay, _she thought to herself. _Now I need a ride._

** I leave it here. I know this wasn't my longest chapter, but I just needed to get to the end and finish off the fluff.**

**I hope you all are crying or angry, cut that was what I was feeling while writing this thing.**

**Put your hate in reviews please.**

**Note to my amigo Melina: I hope you died and are angry. But you can't yell at me from across the world. *I think that counts as long distance.**


	10. Rather be alone

**Aloha! Bonjour! Hello!**

**I'm alive, and surprisingly, this chapter was easier to write than the one before (I told you I like depressing).**

**I'm giving another shout out to one of my closest amigos, Melina, who has been nagging me since the beginning. She reviews every chapter and holds nothing back. Since she'd going to another school next year, I'm hoping we can still keep in touch, weather by PM, her nagging or yoga (like what we said we wanted to do).**

**I was reading over all my reviews and you guys boost my self-esteem by 110%. I love all of you.**

**To everyone who has been following me since the beginning, somewhere in the middle or just coming through; prepare for depressing. **

**Oh my Godz, you'll be dead by the end of this chapter.**

***Me not being sorry.***

Annabeth's POV

The ambulance ran down the street and turned the corner. Annabeth was still in a little shock.

Too many pieces were missing from the puzzle that was Percy Jackson.

The way he jumped after his mother was as if he knew it was going to happen, which lead Annabeth to believe that she had missed something.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Thalia's number.

"Hello?" mumbled the voice that was distinctively Thalia Grace.

"Hey Thals, it's me." Annabeth replied.

"You sound worried, Annie."

"Well…" she trailed off a bit.

"Did your date with my cousin end badly?" she mocked.

"First, it wasn't a date. And yes."

"What is it? Is my Annie head over heels?"

"I don't wear heals."

"Than what is it? You're not even ticked about calling you Annie."

Annabeth knew she had to say it. "We were walking back and there was an ambulance outside his apartment and two paramedics carrying his mom on a stretcher."

Annabeth could hear Thalia take slow shallow breaths. "Which hospital are they headed to?" she asked.

"Um, New York General. What aren't you telling me?" Annabeth demanded.

"Where are you?"

Annabeth was a little ticked she didn't answer her question. "Outside of his apartment. Thalia, what is it?"

"I'm going to come pick you up, it'd be best if Percy told you."

"Fine."

Annabeth hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. It was getting late, if you looked closely, you could see stars poke into the night sky behind the dozen street lights that tower over Annabeth. Her ADHD was kicking in as she was forced to wait for Thalia and her crap car to come pick her up. Annabeth stood there awkwardly as some people gave her weird looks, put she just ignored them.

Finally Annabeth saw Thalia's crap car coming around the corner. Thalia was driving as Jason sat in the passenger seat. Annabeth opened the back door and climbed into the middle of the back seat.

"Anybody cares to tell me what's happening?" she asked forcefully.

Thalia sighed as she rushed the car around a sharp corner. "I think it'd be best if Percy told you, it's not really my place to say anything."

Annabeth was thrown back as Thalia made way around another corner. She decided on not asking the Graces anymore, they weren't going to say anything.

"Jason," Thalia asked softly, which was odd and out of character, "Call Nico and Hazel, tell them to meet us there."

Jason nodded and brought out his cellphone and made the calls.

Annabeth was beginning to get worried. Thalia was never like this-nice and quiet. Jason called Percy's other cousins, which means they all know what's happening and don't feel inclined to talk about it. If they were all headed to the hospital, it was bigger than what she originally thought.

Jason put down his phone and put it away. "They're on their way. What if-"

"Don't think about it Jason." Thalia said, seriously. "Percy would have told us if it had gotten worse."

"Do you believe that? He says nothing. And he did it would only be weeks."

"He would have said something."

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Not unless Sally didn't tell him."

Thalia shook her head and didn't say anything back.

Now Annabeth was confused.

Thalia parked the car in the visitor's parking space and they all got out of the car. Annabeth saw Nico and Hazel waiting at the front steps. They obviously had a shorter drive. Thalia looked up at Nico as they made their way up the steps. Nico looked very sad. For a guy who showed close to no emotion, he seemed to carry the sad look very well. Nico closed his eyes and nodded his head. Thalia nodded back in silent understanding.

Annabeth looked at the glances they all shared and something deep in her stomach told her this was not going to end well.

They walked into the hospital. It was just as Annabeth had remembered. The last time she was here was when her mother passed, so many years ago. They all signed in and walked over to the waiting room. A lot of the chairs were taken up by people with colds or blood coming from somewhere. Then she noticed Percy, who was sitting in the chair in the back corner, with his arms around his legs tightly. For someone so tall, Percy looked small in the green hospital chair, his head between his knees. All the chairs around him were empty.

Percy lifted his head ever so slightly that all Annabeth could see were his sea-green eyes, shining with tears and wet from crying. He looked around the room, and then saw them. He lifted his head fully and let go of his legs, his face was covered in tears.

Now Annabeth had no doubt that this was big. Bigger than big. She was scared.

Percy's POV

They were standing there looking at him, all of them. Of course Annabeth had told Thalia, which meant she told everyone. They came over and sat down in the chairs around him, Thalia to his left and Nico to his right. Annabeth sat across from him, worry and confusion in her eyes.

He knew he was going to have to tell her. Percy just didn't feel like he was up to talking. They all sat there, not speaking. The doctor had asked him to wait here until his mother was awake and they had answers. So here is where he is. And here was depressing. People were coughing and spreading blood places as they waited for a nurse to call them.

What surprised him a lot was that Annabeth hadn't asked him anything yet. He guessed that she was being respectful of his space, which he was grateful for.

Minutes past like hours as he waited and waited. Doctors came in and out with clipboards and coats calling names. Each time Percy got his hopes up that one of the smiling nurses or smiling doctors would come and call his name and the smile would tell him nothing was worse. But each time he was crushed as they asked called a man with a cold or a woman getting her cast cut off.

A woman came into the room, a doctor; she was overlooking her papers and looked up to scan the room. Percy had a bad feeling. She wasn't smiling. She looked sad and overwhelmed. "Percy Jackson?" she called. Percy almost couldn't hear it over his own heartbeat, which was pounding against his ribcage. The only reason he got up was because Thalia pated his back. Percy got up, nobody followed, but he could feel their eyes on him.

Percy walked over to the doctor and nodded. She gave a pity smile, like everyone else.

He followed her down several hallways in silence. He was scared. He was scared for his mother. But he was most scarred for himself. He wasn't prepared for what would happen after…

"You mother's condition has worsened. There's nothing we can do." The doctor explained as the continued.

"How long?" was all he was able to get out.

"Days."

The doctor led him into a room. On the bed was his mother. But not really his mother. Her body had been taken by a disease, now the only things left of her was her warm chocolate eyes, welcoming smile and soft voice. Percy walked up to her and toke her hand in his.

Her eyes fluttered open and a smile grew on her lips, making her look peaceful.

"Hey," Percy managed as tears rolled down his face nonstop.

"I love you." She said.

"Mom-"

"Percy, I want you to understand something." Percy nodded his head. "I don't want you to visit me."

Percy was shocked. "But-"

"I don't want you to see me like this. I want you to remember me as something other than a corps. Please, as a last request, do this for me."

Percy wanted to say no that he'd be here every moment, but he couldn't. He understood what she wanted, and he didn't want to go against her wishes. He nodded. "I love you."

"I know sweetie, I love you too." She smiled. "Gods, you look so much like your father."

Percy smiled. It was one of the things that his mother always said to him when he was little. It annoyed him then, but things had changed.

Sally smiled up at her son. "You've been so brave, sweetie. If only your father and Hailey were here. I miss them."

Percy was a little taken back, but choose not to show it. His mother never really talked about them, just like she never talked about her condition. Percy realised something that he never quite got. He's the last Jackson. He has his cousins and they're great and supportive, but he was the last of his broken family. First his father passed, then his sister, and last his mother; in such a short amount of time.

"I'm proud of you. Be brave, okay? For me?" Sally asked.

Percy nodded. He was empty of all words. When Percy first heard his mother was going to die sooner than she should, he mentally prepared for this. He rehearsed what he was going to say, what he was going to do and what he'd do after. But now the date has finally come, Percy couldn't think of anything. _Out of all times to lose your tongue?_

The doctor that talked to him earlier came in and knocked on the door. "Sorry, Mr. Jackson, but she needs to rest."

Percy nodded. He kissed his mother's forehead as her eyes shut. He let go of her hand and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about all this. Her cancer has spread fast and wildly. There is nothing our surgeons can do except to give her some drugs to ease the pain. Your mother has requested that no one is to visit her. We'll be bringing someone in to work out a will, but I must ask you to leave. We'll call you when anything happens."

Percy walked down the halls without giving a word to the doctor. He was tired and he just wanted his old life back; a family of four, happy and no cares. But no matter how many times he's wished for it and used his birthday wishes to ask, life isn't a wish granting factory.

Percy walked past the sitting area, Thalia and everyone shot up after him. Thalia called after him but he didn't stop until he got outside to breathe the musty air that is New York City. He sat down on the steps and waited for his cousins.

Thalia came out and stood in front of him. "How is it?"

Percy shook his head. "The doctor says she only has days. She doesn't want me to visit her either."

Thalia sat next to him and hugged him. Thalia didn't hug, which Percy feel worse, but he didn't tell her to let go.

Percy noticed Annabeth standing in front of him, with a look that said; _tell me._

Thalia noticed Annabeth and got up. "See you at school, Percy."

With that they left, knowing he needed space, all but Annabeth. She stood there, just looking at him. "I was told you're the one to tell me about what's happening. I think I deserve to know."

Percy nodded. He wiped the tears off his face with the sleeve of his jacket. Percy got up and started to walk, Annabeth behind him.

Once they were off the hospital grounds Percy spoke up. "Sorry, but I couldn't talk back there."

"I understand. Just tell me."

"My mom has a rare form of blood cancer, which means there's no known way of curing it. So when she was diagnosed all the doctors could do was given her pills to ease the pain and make her feel less dizzy. But she only had so long before the cancer would wipe the life out of her. Last month, we were told she only had weeks. So I knew it was coming but…"

"I know how it feels, a little bit anyway. Don't forget I lost my mother to cancer." Annabeth said, looking up at Percy who won't meet her gaze.

"I don't feel ready to be left alone." Percy said, sounding more scared than he meant to.

"I thought you had your step-father?"

Percy gave a harsh laugh. "I rather be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone." Annabeth stated.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I've lost too many people close to me. I can't bear to lose another one."

"I'm sorry to say this, but it looks like you have no choice."

Percy looked down at her. She was so bold about it that he had no choice but to admire it.

Annabeth looked like she was dying to ask him something but wasn't able to. Percy had a small feeling he knew what it was, but he didn't want to talk about it either. When he was feeling happy earlier that day he told her he'd pay for the next one. It slipped out before he could take it back.

They walked in silence. Percy had no idea what the time was, but he knew it was late. Annabeth stopped in front of an apartment building. "This is me," she said.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. Keep me updated, and I'll see you tomorrow." Annabeth said before walking up the stairs and stepping inside.

Percy continued on until he reached his apartment building and walked up the stairs to his floor and opened the door. It no longer smelt like homemade cookies as it had that morning. He heard grunting and shuffling as he closed the door behind him Gabe came into view and smiled a very evil smile.

"Just you and me kid." He said before chucking a beer bottle at Percy's head.

**And this is where I sign off for the day.**

**I do not do fluff easily, so this chapter was much easier to write than the one before. It only toke a day.**

**I hope you enjoy my depressing and not really shocking chapter as well with the cliffhanger.**

**(Did anyone get my **_**The Fault in out Stars **_**quote thing?)**

**If you guys noticed, I added a nickname to myself, because I felt it needed. I love Supernatural to death. (Ummmmmmmm Misha Collins….)**

**If you could leave a review that'd be awesome. I need new ideas of what to do next and what to add, you know… but seriously.**

**Another note, I'm thinking about starting a new fanfiction alongside this one, another AU. It would be less depressing (like a lot less depressing), more action and a lot of badass scenarios. *Percabeth* If enough people leave a yes to the idea in a review or a PM then I'll give a draft summary to it in the next chapter.**

**Last note for my amigo in Greece, Melina; I can already hear you're screams.**

**Good night, good afternoon or good morning to you all! (Just so I have all the time zones in check)**


	11. Never Truly Alone

**I'm back! So I got some positive feedback about starting a new story alongside this one, so I'll leave a draft summary at the bottom.**

**I love your reviews, and I do enjoy ruining lives.**

**I don't understand why any of you follow me, I was rereading my past chapters; I'VE MADE SO MANY MISTAKES!**

**Thank you to all.**

Percy's POV

Percy ducked before the bottle hit his head and smashed against the door behind him. _This _is what Percy was scared of; being left with Gabe. Just the two of them shoved into a small apartment with no Sally to watch over and make sure nothing truly horrible happens. But now that she wasn't here, Percy doesn't know what he's going to do.

The only reason he stayed around was because of his mother.

"I'm not in the mood, Gabe." Percy said, calmly.

Gabe laughed. "You have no mother to run to now, so I don't care if you're not in the mood.'

"Did you ever love her?! After all the time you were married to her, did you actually love her?!' Percy began to get loader. He was angry and he didn't care.

Gabe was at lost for words. His expression turned to just plain anger. "You don't get to talk to me like that! You are a good-for-nothing kid with a bad attitude! You are living under my roof and you will do as I say!"

"This is my mother's roof! It belongs to her, not you!" Percy couldn't even register what he was saying; it just came out from years of bottled emotion.

"Who do you think's paying for it now?"

"The only reason I stayed here was because of her!"

"You have nowhere to go now, no one to run to. You're cousins are just as messed up as you are, but you won't be able to stay with them!"

Unfortunately he was right; Percy couldn't go anywhere. All his cousins lived in foster homes around the city. They wouldn't be able to let him in if they wanted to. Percy didn't turn 18 till the next summer so he couldn't live on his own. Percy was stuck here for almost a whole year.

Gabe walked up to him, the smell of alcohol stained into his skin, and he pointed his fat sausage finger right into Percy's face. "If you listen to me, it may not be too bad."

All Percy could do was nod. He didn't want to say anything stupid. He kept his face straight. Gabe smiled at his step-son. He grabbed Percy's arm and tossed him to his right. Gabe walked out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. What he was going to do this late at night, Percy had no idea.

Percy got up and adjusted his shirt. The apartment felt empty and unforgiving. Percy walked past his mother's rooms without a glance. He couldn't go in there, he wasn't ready. So Percy went into his own room instead. He really didn't want Gabe to come in with a surprise in the middle of the night, so Percy got his desk chair and adjusted it so the top of the chair was under the doorknob; that way Gabe would have to put up a fight to get in. Percy set an alarm on his phone and tried to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Percy woke up the next morning to an irritating beeping sound that was produced by his cellphone. Percy got up and shut it off. Monday meant school and school meant socializing with his cousins.

Percy got up none the less, got dressed and headed out with his backpack over his shoulders trying to make no sounds. He ran down the stairs and out the front door to find -to his surprise- Thalia waiting for him in her car.

Thalia honked the horn at him, which made all the pedestrians jump and groan. Percy tried to keep on walking, but she just kept honking; so Percy jumped in the passenger seat. Thalia put the car in gear and headed down the street.

"You know that it's not that long of a walk for me, right?" Percy asked.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

"I wasn't-"

"Save it, Percy. I know you, and I remember last time."

Percy sat back in his seat and waited until they got to Goode. Thalia parked the car in the student's parking lot and Percy got out before Thalia turned it off. Percy could hear her groans.

Percy could see everyone standing in their usual spot before school starts. Percy wanted to head inside and not have to bother with talking to people, but Annabeth looked his way, ran up to him and hugged him.

He was surprised at first. Surprised at why she hadn't of done it last night when he was in a worse state and people weren't around to watch. Percy didn't hug her back, but he didn't pull her off either. She let go and gave him a reassuring smile.

Now Percy really didn't want to go up to everyone, but Thalia came up from behind and pushed him forward. _Didn't she get that he needed space?_ Then again, Thalia was the only one that forced him into social situations.

"You okay man?" Leo asked.

Percy assumed none of his cousins had said anything to anyone else.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "Times have been better, long ago."

Leo looked confused put then slapped a smile onto his face. "Don't worry man, Leo's here to cheer you up."

"I think I'll be okay." Percy confessed.

"You've gone insane! You don't know what you're talking about!"

Piper put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I think he'll be okay, Leo."

"Fine, Beauty queen, but-"

"Leo!" Thalia shouted at the boy.

Leo was startled.

Percy was more embarrassed and really wanted to get out of here. Lucky for him, the bell rang; announcing the start of a new week. Percy headed inside with everyone else and got everything he needed for class out of his locker that headed to first period.

He sat down at a seat in the back as the rest of class filed in. Mr. Brunner called attendance and started class as always. Percy didn't pay much attention, he loved the class, but he just couldn't focus properly.

When he noticed everyone staring at him he assumed he had been called up.

"I will repeat," Mr. Brunner said, calmly. "Mr. Jackson, what is the answer to question 5?"

Percy confused. He looked down at his notes in confusion. It was multiple choose. Annabeth, who was sitting in front of him, turned around and mouthed the letter 'B'.

"B?" Percy said. He hoped Annabeth had given him the right answer.

Mr. Brunner smiled. "Correct."

Percy sighed in relief and mentally reminded himself to thank Annabeth.

When class ended, Percy got up and walked towards the exit. But a voice spoke up behind him.

"Can I have a moment with you, Percy?" Mr. Brunner asked.

Percy turned around and walked to the front of his teacher's desk.

"See you in science." Annabeth said as she passed him.

Percy gave her a nod.

"Is there something troubling you, Percy?" he asked.

Percy doesn't know if he should tell the truth or not. He decided to it, it wasn't like Mr. Brunner could help anyways.

"My mother's in the hospital." Percy said, not meeting the man's eyes.

Mr. Brunner nodded his head in understanding. "How long until she'll be coming out?"

Percy felt hesitant.

"You can trust me, Percy.'

"She won't be."

With that Percy left, not waiting for an answer. He made it to the science room before the late bell rang and toke his seat beside Annabeth. She gave him a worried smile.

Percy didn't want to talk and Annabeth seemed to understand this, so she kept her distance with him.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth knew better then to talk to Percy before he was ready. Thalia, on the other hand, was very impatient.

After science Annabeth headed towards the cafeteria and grabbed what was supposed to be food. Annabeth sat beside Piper who was across from Jason for a change. Jason looked tired and worried, and he had good reason to be.

Piper looked between the two and sighed in frustration. "Am I the only one that doesn't know what's happening?"

"You're not the only one." Leo came and sat down in front of Annabeth.

Frank and Hazel cam and sat down on the other side of Leo. Frank was the only other one who didn't know. He sighed, "I'm feeling really left out."

Annabeth couldn't blame them. She would tell them if it weren't for Percy keeping everything to himself. She was surprised that he had told Annabeth, so the odds of him telling everyone without Thalia nagging at him were slim. But she couldn't say. Jason won't tell Piper, even though it looks as if he wants to. And Hazel won't tell Frank out of respect for her cousin.

Annabeth glanced over to the cafeteria doors and found Thalia and Nico tugging Percy into the cafeteria and forcing him to grab food. They then forced him to the table and he sat beside Annabeth looking grumpy.

"This isn't necessary, Thalia" Percy said picking at his food, which looked just as appetizing as Annabeth's.

"Yes it is." She sat down on the other side of Percy. "You're not going to become some loser who hides in the shadows and never speaks."

"You're just describing Nico." Percy said.

"Hey-" Nico tried to defend himself.

"Shut it!" Thalia warned. "I'm not letting you do that again."

Leo, Frank and Piper were all looking at the two, confused. "What's happening?" Piper asked Jason.

Jason shook his head. Piper seemed displeased.

Thalia finally calmed down and started to eat.

"I'm really confused." Frank said, eyeing the two cousins, who were both giving each other death looks.

"It's nothing." Percy said in a very unconvincing tone.

"You're bull shit, Jackson. They deserve to know." Thalia said in a more calm voice.

Thalia eyed Percy. Percy caved.

"My mother's dying." Percy said in such a small voice that Annabeth could barely hear it. He saw them eyeing him so Percy decided to speak more clearly. "My mother is dying."

Percy's eyes were glued to his food, not looking at the shocked faces of Frank, Piper and Leo. They all have experienced a death of a loved one, so they knew how it felt. What they didn't know was that this was his last parent.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Leo said.

Percy shook his head. "No dude, it's cool."

Leo nodded and went back to eating

The rest of the break was like that; everyone talked, but Percy stayed to himself, picking at his food. Annabeth made conversation, but always glanced at Percy who kept his eyes on his plate. When he was done, Percy got up and left the table. Thalia tried to stop him but failed.

She moved over so she was beside Annabeth. "I'm scarred for him." Thalia whispered in Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth nodded. She felt the same.

Percy was beginning to worry everyone. He seemed bitter and unlikely to talk to anyone soon.

"What was it like last time?" Annabeth asked Thalia, careful not to grab everyone else's attention.

Thalia looked at her friend. "The first time was sad, when his father died. It always is, right? He was just a little depressed, but he got through it, thanks to his family. After Hailey died, he locked himself in his room for two weeks, only leaving for food and bathroom breaks. But after that his mother was able to convince him to move on, saying that's what Hailey would have wanted. But that's the problem; his mom's the only one who can get through to him. When she passes, there may be no hope."

This was no help. Percy is soon to be the last of his family, and he's going to be broken and fallen apart. The only one that will be able to get through to him will have passed.

When Annabeth's mother had passed away, it toke months for her to fully get over it. Percy has already had two deaths close to him and a third will make him brake. No one should have to deal with all that, much less alone. And that is what he'll be; alone. He talks about his step-father with a bitter tone, so Annabeth guessed that he won't be of any help to him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the end of the day, Annabeth put all of her books in her locker and headed out the front doors. She noticed Percy headed down a different street than he usually takes, not that she was keeping track. Annabeth ran after him.

She started to walk in step with him. Annabeth was certain that he noticed her, he just didn't want to.

"I am most certain that you are not okay." Annabeth stated, worried for her friend.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I most certainly do not feel okay." He responded.

"I see you're not heading home."

"There's no _real_ home for me to go back to."

"Then, come on." Annabeth began to lead him another way than where he was intended to go.

"What are you doing, Annabeth?" Percy asked. "Where are we going?"

"Thalia was right; you're going to do something stupid."

"Was not." Percy defended.

"Then why are you headed towards the hospital?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Percy! I thought your mother requested for you not to visit her."

"Well, yeah."

Annabeth grunted. "You're so hard headed."

"I thought my head was full of kelp?"

"That would be your brain." Annabeth said, surprised he remembered that.

"Still, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't do something stupid."

Annabeth brought him to the café that they visited once before, surprised to see Thalia and everyone already seated. Thalia looked over to her; she was not as surprised that they had come in here.

"Go, sit." Annabeth instructed. Percy went over and sat, not looking very comfortable.

Annabeth bought two small coffees and toke a seat next to Percy on the couch, handing him his coffee. Everyone gave Percy worried looks, not of pity, but like they were just worried. Annabeth remembered all of them losing a parental figure, some lost both.

But Percy was looking rather uncomfortable sitting there, being silently watched by everyone.

"Cheer up or I'll kill you." Thalia said to Percy.

Percy gave a very fake smile. Thalia rolled her eyes.

Annabeth knew that Thalia lost both her parents, but she wasn't close to either of them, so she never got upset about them. But the way Percy talked about his; he was really close to them.

"Give him time, Thals." Nico spoke up.

"No, he needs to stop being such a mope and cheer up." Thalia turned back to Percy. "You already know how to deal with this, Percy. So don't act like you don't know what's going to happen."

Everyone now had their attention focused to the two cousins.

"I know what's going to happen, Thalia. I just don't want it to happen." Percy responded, tired.

"Learn to suck it up, okay?"

"What, like you?" Percy began to get a little loader. "I'm tired of doing that, accepting everything around me like I can't do anything about. And I can't do anything about it."

"Than what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do! I'll be alone left with no one."

"You have Gabe."

Percy rolled his eyes. "He doesn't count."

"You have us." Thalia said.

Percy gave a light smile. "I suppose that's true."

"Damn right, it's true." Thalia said, smiling now.

**That is where I end it off for today.**

**I'm loving your feedback, you all are and important part of this story, you're all wonderful.**

**I do believe that this chapter is happier than the one before, so I hope you guys don't kill me like you probably want to. But then you can't, for I wouldn't be able to update. *Evil laugh.**

**So now for the draft summary of my new upcoming story. (For those who asked for it)**

**(title UnKnown)**

_**Percy Jackson is the best at what he does, what he does is kill. He is the best trained assassin at only the age of 18. That might all change when a student is transferred from California to his home city of New York to help Jackson face head-on and enemy thought to be dead. They must learn to trust each other while they train at Goode Training Facility. Conflicts arise between the two as Dark Forces tempt to take over their world, and the only people who can save it are two teenagers with trust issues.**_

**How does is sound? Any title ideas?**


	12. Very Interesting

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I was procrastinating a lot and having super feels about everything. And I had another week long trip with no access of my laptop.**

**I am loving all of your reviews and I'm so glad to hear your opinions and thoughts about my story. **

**I can't wait to start my new story.**

**I do realise my updates are never on a time schedule and that their either really close to another or far away. Sorry and not sorry. **

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was glad to hear that Percy wasn't in total depression. He was making an effort to talk while they sat in the café. But he looked troubled and scarred. Annabeth could tell that Thalia knew it too.

It had just dawned on her that almost all of his entire cousin had lost both their parents, all but Hazel who doesn't have a strong relationship with her mother. Nico's older sister travelled around the country in hopes of finding a job that can support her and make her eligible to take Nico out of his foster home since she was 18.

But only now did Annabeth realise how truly broken his entire family is.

Percy headed home early after looking down at his phone. He looked nothing but scared. He headed out and thanked Annabeth for the coffee in which he did not drink. Thalia wanted to follow him but Nico told her to sit down. Then she mumbled something about how he should just get over it.

The sun was beginning its dissent into the horizon when Annabeth got a text message. This of course surprised her as all of her friends where surrounding her.

Annabeth unlocked her phone to find a message from her father.

Dad: _Want 2 go w/ me 4 dinner?_

Annabeth: _Please don't try to be hip._

Dad: _Answer the question._

Annabeth: _I don't have a choice, do I?_

Dad: _Not really, where are you so I can pick you up._

Annabeth: _Café down by the school._

Dad: _I'll be there in_ _5 min._

Annabeth gave the coffee that Percy didn't drink to Leo, in which everyone but Leo asked her if she'd gone off the rails. But Leo toke it without question and began on what would be his 5th cup in the past couple hours.

She got up, said a quick goodbye and walked out onto the streets. She saw her father's old ford pick-up and climbed in the passenger seat.

"How was your day?" her father asked as they stopped at a red light.

"Fine." She responded; a little annoyed.

"You know, I never did get to ask you about your date; you came home so late." He said with a smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't go there, you're disgusting. Plus, it wasn't a date."

"Why were you home so late?"

"I'm always out with Thalia later than that, why don't you bug me about it then?"

"She's Thalia, you don't question her. Just answer the question."

"If you must know, it ended in the hospital."

Her father looked shocked. "You're not supposed to beat up you're date, Annabeth."

Annabeth was now starting to get real annoyed. Her father never did things like this; talking about boys, eating out-he was trying to make up for the other night.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" he asked, worried.

"I know; I just got over it."

"It doesn't sound like you got over it."

"I am, I just don't care that much."

"I can see that." He gave out a sigh.

"I don't know what you're trying to prove with this."

"What do you mean?"

"You're really bad at playing dumb."

"I'm not trying to prove anything. Can't I just take my only daughter out for dinner?"

"Not without a good reason."

"You're just as stubborn as your mother." Her father mumbled under his breath.

They drove in silence for the rest of the drive. Her father finally parked in front of the old family dinner that she visited with Percy.

"I was going to take you to the place I went with Sue and the boys, but since it's just the two of us; I thought here would be okay." Her father said as they stepped out of the car.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders, but it was a nice thought, considering. They walked in the dinner, waiting at the front to be seated. The same girl who served Percy and her walked up to them.

"Oh, hello, I'm Amanda and I'll be your waitress, again." She said, smiling, leading them to a table beside the window. "Drinks?" They both ordered coke and she went to fetch them.

"'Again'? What does that mean? Wait, did you have your date here?" he asked, obviously stunned.

"How many times do I have to tell you that wasn't a date?" Annabeth said, getting real tired of her father's thick skull.

"So you did take him here! He must be real special if you toke him _here._" Said and then looked over his menu.

Annabeth decided to do the same. She couldn't have a burger two days in a row, so she went with fish'n'chips. When Amanda came back, they gave their order and she ran off with the menus.

"You must tell me about him."

"And why is that?" Annabeth asked, taking a sip from her coke.

"Because I'm your father."

Annabeth gave a small laugh. "Don't bother. It's sad, actually."

"You know I'm hurt by that. And I'm truly sorry about Friday night."

"Do you want to know the worst part? It's that you don't even know." She said, not waiting for a reply. "I used to look up to you for guidance, to help me understand after mom died. But you were no help to your only daughter. You never spoke about her after she passed, it's like you wanted to forget about her and everything associated with her. This, if you didn't notice, included me."

"Are you accusing me of being a bad father to you?" Her father asked, confused.

"Finally, you get it. Did you realise, after everything that you happen to have a daughter who has grown up with no real sense of parentage? Because you do, and she's right in front of you. I needed you and you acted like I wasn't there half the time, and when you did you were never a father. You made decisions for me that was the best for you. Did you ever ask yourself why I did track, why I entered contests or why I did stupid shit that got me kicked out of schools?"

He shook his head, to stun at what Annabeth was telling him to answer.

"It was for that maybe you might notice that I'm alive."

"This is all news to me."

Annabeth couldn't handle any more of this. She got up and walked out of the dinner. She walked and walked, letting her feet carry her where ever they desire. Annabeth couldn't say that she was surprised, how could he notice her now if he hasn't in since her mother's death?

Annabeth decided against going to her apartment; that would be a horrible idea. She decided against going to the café, plus; everyone probably left by now. Annabeth walked into the nearest Starbucks and ordered a coffee.

She sat down at the free table in the back corner. She felt like such a total dork sitting in the corner alone; she didn't even have a book to occupy herself. Annabeth just looked down at her coffee as if it held all the answers to her problems, which it did not. Instead it brought a warm familiar feeling to her that gave her comfort.

"What seems to be wrong?" Came the voice of a certain red headed girl who toke a seat in front of Annabeth, not wearing the usual revealing clothing.

"What do you need, Red?" Annabeth asked instead of answering her question.

"Ah, I almost forgot about the nickname you had given me when we were kids. I don't _need _anything, expect for you to answer my question."

"We haven't had a real conversation since we were kids, you avoid me in school, and you expect me to answer your question first? That's unlikely."

"I've noticed that, yes, we haven't spoken in a while; but I'd like to clear the air between us."

Annabeth gave her a puzzled look. "Why? After so long, why now?"

"I have realised my wrong."

"And what would that be?"

"My choice in friends has been quite shitty, and I know that you don't want to be friends with me-and that's cool-but I just don't want us to be enemies. Do you understand?"

Annabeth toke a second to take it in. "I do, and you are right. Your friends are assholes and I don't see how, after so long, we can be friends. But it'd be nice to not be enemies."

Rachel gave a strong, ear to ear, smile. "Thank-you. Now, since I have answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine. What seems to be the problem?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"You may have changed since we were little, but some things stayed the same. For instance; when you're troubled; you want to be alone, you look straight ahead like an idiot, and you're not even drinking your coffee."

Annabeth looked down at her untouched drink. "Same old, same old."

"That bad?"

"My dad tried to take me out for dinner to try to make up for forgetting about me. I stormed out of there. I'm tired, I guess."

Rachel nodded her head. "Well, since I have nothing to do, and you're not going anywhere, we should talk."

"About what?"

"Anything really, I'm just tired of getting pulled into bland conversations about shoes, shopping and shit. So, what's new in the world of Annabeth?"

"Nothing, my life is just as boring as when we were in fifth grade. What about you?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I've entered some art competitions, but you never did like me ranting about that."

Annabeth nodded her head, still not really convinced about Rachel's behavior. Annabeth did recall a time when they were friends and the two would get in the most stupid fights then be friend the next day.

"I do have a question for you, Annabeth. What's the deal with you and the new kid?"

"Who, Percy? There's no deal between us, why'd you ask?"

"Curiosity. Just wondering, but don't you worry, I'll lay off." Rachel smiled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You still need help."

"My dad may be loaded, but that's still not enough money for my mental aide."

Annabeth laughed lightly; she would never admit it, but Annabeth was enjoying this a bit. She missed the old Dare that would rant off about art shows and the importance of them, while Annabeth ranted about architecture.

A ring came from Rachel's phone and she looked down at it in her palm. "Sorry, I've got to go. This was nice, see you around."

With that she walked out of the coffee shop and Annabeth was left alone with her unfinished coffee. Annabeth didn't get up; she just sat there; waiting for nothing and no one.

_Interesting day._

**Sorry to leave you guys with another short chapter after so long, but in my defence, I started my new story and I'll post it with this one. Review if you have questions comments or hate for me.**


	13. A dip in the lake

**I was back woods camping for a week with no internet connection, and when I came home my email was flooded with all your beautiful reviews and follows and favourites. I love each and every one of you.**

**Okay sorry so much, I know my other chapter sucked and was short and didn't make any sense what so ever. I really am. So I hope this chapter is better and doesn't suck (as much).**

Percy's POV

Percy really didn't want to go back to the apartment. It was no longer a home, just a building. He just wanted to walk and walk and let his feet carry his problems away with his body. Percy needed air, and only one type of air would fit his situation.

Percy walked and didn't care. He now realised that he was losing things to care about. Not much was left for him to worry about or bother to remember.

He made his way, passing everything in his way, to one of the last places he'd ever expect himself to venture to. Percy walked down to the shore; where the water meets the land.

Percy found himself on a fishing dock overlooking the water where his reflection stared back at him- sad and useless.

He hasn't been anywhere near big bodies of water since he was a kid that didn't know the truth.

Percy was never able to bring himself to come to places like this. But Thalia was right; he has to get over this. He has to get over everything that has gotten him tied down to nothing but a lonely boy with nowhere to go.

Percy can do this, he is ready. After so many years of being scared, he can see some light at the end of this excuse for a tunnel.

The water was grey and unforgiving and it looked cold. Pollution foam washed up against the legs of the dock. Percy grabbed his phone and put it by his feet.

Now he did the only reasonable thing a 17 year old kid who has feared the water ever since his father died could do; he took a step forward.

The cold hit him like a brick wall. The water was freezing as it sunk into his clothes then making it to his bones.

But just as fast as it toke to fall the two feet jump, Percy bobbed into the air and took a fast breath in. He floated there for a moment; releasing what he had just done.

Percy looked up on the deck and was surprised to see an aging man with a fishing pole in one hand and a cooler in the other standing on the deck starring at Percy. He looked confused and scared.

"You all right there, son?" the man asked.

Percy gave a faint smile. "It's a little cold."

Then Percy put his hands up on the edge of the wood and hoisted himself up with his upper body strength. He picked up his phone and put in his puddle of a pocket. Percy walked past the man who gave him a puzzled look and Percy could feel his eyes on his back as he walked down the dock and on the sand.

It has been so long since Percy has taken a jump in any type of water that he was unable to remember the last time. His memories jumbled together that the only memory that was able to come through was his father's green eyes shining as he tossed young Percy off the diving bored in the public pool.

Percy, for so many years, had associated swimming and lakes and pools and oceans to the one bad memory of his father that he forgot the rush the water gave him. His father died, and that was the reason of why he quit his best skill? What would his father say to that?

As Percy walked through the streets of New York, a breeze picked up and reminded him that he was wet. He didn't really care; the wetness reminded him of a better time.

"Evening," Came from a voice behind him.

Percy turned around and saw Annabeth standing there with a Starbuck's coffee in one hand and her back pack still on her shoulders.

"Afternoon," Percy responded as they began to walk side by side.

"Why are you wet?" Annabeth asked as giving Percy a head to toe inspection.

Percy smiled. "I took a jump in the water; it's cold."

Annabeth opened her mouth in shook; unable to say anything.

"You'll start to catch flies." Percy said then he put his hand under her chin and closed her mouth. Percy, realising what he had just done turned his head and blushed a bit.

"But I thought-"

"So did I." Percy cut in.

"That's wonderful!" Annabeth smiled.

"I'm glad to know that my wellbeing makes you happy." Percy smiled back.

Percy felt a little happier. Something finally snapped back in him and it felt, well it felt right. And for that small moment, he felt ecstatic.

He and Annabeth walked in comfortable silence until they reached the step up to his apartment and Percy went up saying a small good bye. He made his way up to his floor and opened the door that never seemed to be locked.

He saw Gabe sitting at the kitchen table draining a bottle of vodka, which was strange compared to his usual six pack of cheap beer. Gabe had his shoulders slouched over the table.

He didn't even look at his step-son when he spoke to him. "The hospital called, Sally passed an hour ago."

Percy felt like he couldn't breathe. His lungs were working but it didn't register to his brain. Percy stood there, taking shallow breaths. He was pretty sure his eyes were wide open and his jaw hanging in the air.

He wanted him to repeat it, make sure that that was really what he had said.

But at the same time, Percy didn't want to hear it. Because he knew it was true. After everything that he has gone through and all the people he has lost that were dear to him, Percy still couldn't handle it. He often wondered what he has done to deserve all the pain that Percy has received and why.

Year's back, when his mother was diagnosed with cancer, Percy said he could handle it. He said that he can deal with it.

But what child, even at the age of 17, can deal with the death of his last living direct family?

Percy wasn't sure about what he can handle. The news was so blunt and sudden that he knew it was a dream; it was a real nightmare.

Percy turned around. He ran down the stairs taking two and sometimes three steps at a time. He burst through the front doors and down the street; opposite of the way Annabeth was headed.

He couldn't handle this.

He ran and maneuvered through people. That was until an hand shot up out of nowhere and stopped him. Percy was about to continue running when the figure of Thalia stood in front of him.

At first her expression was annoyed, and then it softened. Percy now realised he was crying, silent and strong as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Percy wasn't sure if he could come out with anything. He shook his head and opened his mouth in hopes it would find the words. "I can't right now."

A sudden realisation snapped in Thalia and her eyes softened. "I don't know what to say that you haven't already heard."

Percy nodded his head. "I just- I don't know what to do."

"You can stay over the night, if you want. Think things through."

"What about your-"

"Let me worry about them."

Percy nodded his head. His cousins were his only family left now. He followed her down the streets.

**I feel so bad guys, I've left you with some really short chapters lately and I don't have a real reason to it.**

**Sorry if I have made spelling mistakes or anything like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this update. *Evil laugh***

**I spread some tears myself; I do have somewhat of a heart.**

**If you have any thoughts, concerns or feedback; you know what to do. (Review?)**


	14. I don't want to talk about it

**Okay, so I understand that a lot of you might be a little angry with me. Well, I don't know what to say now…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Percy's POV

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thalia asked. She toke a seat next to Percy on the futon, handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Not really," Percy said, his voice trembling and barely above a whisper.

Thalia nodded her head in understanding.

Percy heard the front door opening and looked up from the cup that was warming his hands. A woman in her mid-twenties with auburn hair in a ponytail came into the apartment and gave Thalia a stern expression.

"Thalia, we do not bring guests without permission, especially boys." The women spoke clearly.

"Artemis, this is Percy. He's my cousin." Thalia spoke back, also very clearly.

"That does not explain why you have brought him here without asking me."

Thalia stood up and whispered something in her foster mother's ear. Percy assumed it was about the passing of his mother. He felt a little embarrassed that Thalia couldn't say it out load. It's not like he would just drop to the floor and start crying. But, then again, the way he'd been acting lately makes him believe that is exactly what they think.

Artemis nodded, not looking very pleased. "He may stay the night, only if he behaves." She left the room and walked down the hallway.

Thalia sat down in the chair across from the futon and looked very sad. It never really occurred to Percy that he wasn't the only one affected by the loss of his mother. There was once a time, so very long ago, that his cousins and he were very close. They did everything together, even when all their fathers didn't have a strong relationship with each other. When Thalia, Jason and Nico all lost their mothers; they looked to Sally as their only mother figure, given that Hazels mother never was the most heart filled person.

Percy tired taking some sips of the hot chocolate, but it only reminded him. His mom always used to make hot chocolate every cold morning to warm him up.

The door opened again, this time it was Jason with his arm around Piper. He looked around the room and then his eyes fell on Percy. "Hey, man." He said, rather confused.

Jason looked down at Thalia who shook her head. Jason let out a deep breath and sighed.

Piper looked at all the cousins, a little confused. "I think I should leave." She said, understanding that this must be a family matter. Jason turned to her. He was about to say something before she interrupted him. "It's okay, as I heard Artemis isn't one for guests." She kissed Jason on the cheek and left.

"I would have thought Artemis wouldn't have let you in." Jason said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He toke a seat in another chair that faced the futon.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "She doesn't seem a bad as you guys tend to put."

Thalia gave a half-hearted smile. "She likes me, but has it out for Jason. I was surprised she let him in with me, it's really rare."

Percy nodded his head. He didn't really want to talk.

"How are you holding?" Jason asked.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I've been better." He confessed.

It was kind of awkward. Thalia and Jason risked glances at Percy between the glances they were giving each other as if they were mentally having a conversation with each other.

Thalia finally stood up and began to walk out of the room. "I'm going to ask Artemis if we can order in, seeing as no one is going to make anything. You guys cool with Chinese?" She asked.

Percy and Jason nodded their heads. Thalia walked down the hall.

"So, were you trying to sneak in your girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"What would make you say that?" Jason asked, getting a little red in the cheeks.

"You looked around the room before you brought her in."

Jason smiled. "As long as you don't go telling anybody, I won't tell anyone about the date you shared with Annabeth."

Percy was taken back. "First of all, it wasn't a date. And second, how'd you-"

"Piper said Annabeth was going out with a friend on Sunday-not like I cared-and then she shows up at the hospital with everybody. I'm smarter than I lead on."

"Apparently. You don't say anything, and I won't either."

Jason smiled. Thalia came back into the room carrying a menu in her hand. "Pick what you want." She tossed the menu at Jason like a Frisbee.

Jason and Percy gave Thalia their choices and she called the place and put in their order. "Food will be here in the next half hour or so."

"I've got an idea." Jason said, standing up.

"That's new." Thalia butts in.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Thalia, for your opinion about my intelligence. Let's go into my room and play some video games."

Thalia smiled. "You having a good idea are really rare. Who are you and what having you done with my brother?"

Percy smiled at his cousin's sibling bonding and their relationship. Percy missed that.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A couple of hours later, the three teenagers were sitting on Jason's bed playing a war video game that Percy has never heard of and yet was surprisingly good at it.

"You sure you've never played this before?" Jason asked Percy as Jason's character got shot down and reappeared at the respond point.

Percy shook his head. "I've never even heard of it."

The door opened and there was Artemis in pajama pants looking at the three with death eyes. "It's late, and you all have school tomorrow. Go to sleep." She said before retreating to her room.

Thalia stood up and turned off the console. "I'm heading in." She stated. "See you guys tomorrow." Thalia looked at Percy with sad eyes then glared at Jason as if telling him not to do anything stupid. She shut the door as she walked out of the room.

"So, I'll take the futon in the front room and you can take my bed." Jason stood up and grabbed one of his pillows.

Percy stood up. "That's okay, I'll take the futon. I'm sort of intruding anyways."

"You're a guest; I have no choice but to give you my room. Just don't shuffle through anything."

"I really don't want to know what you've done in here, man."

Jason smiled. "It's a good thing we have no UV lights hanging around."

"You're nasty."

But before Percy could argue any further, Jason walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Percy sat down on the bed and he couldn't tell whether he was tired or not. He slipped of his shoes and turned off the light. He lay down on Jason's bed. Percy realised he wasn't very uncomfortable and too warm with his jacket on.

He thought about it for a moment and decided to take of the leather jacket on tossed it on top of his shoes.

Now that he was alone, Percy had so many thoughts running through his head. He had no more tears to shed. They all drained out of him at the age of seventeen.

He missed his mom and her obsession with blue food after his dad died which had been passed down to Percy. He missed his father and the way he'd smile at him whenever he came back from a mission. He missed his sister and her kindness towards her annoying younger brother.

He missed being one fourth of a whole. Now Percy's just a lonely quarter with no whole feeling in his heart.

Percy missed the way he toke granted of his father picking him up from school every day. He missed the way he toke granted of the way his mother made blue chocolate cookies with him. He missed the way he toke granted of being forced to tail along with Hailey and her friend because he wasn't old enough to go out on his own.

While his mother had passed Percy decided to take a dip in the water. He wasn't by her side as she took her last breath. That's where he should have been. He should have been holding her hand and telling her it was going to be okay even when he knew it wasn't going to be.

He wasn't there when his father had passed or his sister. And now he wasn't there for his mother.

She would tell him to not feel guilty or blame himself, but how could he not. He's always been at the side lines of all of their deaths and watched idly by as they died. He wasn't able to hold his mother's hand. Percy was Sally's last direct family and he wasn't there to comfort her.

Instead he was swimming in the polluted water of New York.

Percy tried to fall asleep but failed many times as he thought about how truly guilty he felt.

**How was it? **

**Another short chapter, I know. What's wrong with me? Sorry about all the short chapters guys.**

**Anyways, Happy Birthday Percy! (It's still his birthday where I am)**


	15. Who did this to you?

**Another chapter? Bringing the pain! And it's longer.**

Percy's POV

Percy was surprised to find himself being awakened by Thalia. He didn't expect himself to fall asleep at all.

"Up or die." Thalia threatened.

Percy groaned and sat up. He stretched his arms and soon regretted it when Thalia gasped.

Percy realised he took off his jacket last night and was wearing a t-shirt. A lot of the bruises and beating he had gotten were on his torso, but his wrists and shoulders have been bruised also.

Percy tried to get up but Thalia planted her hands on his shoulders and refused to remove them. "What are these?" She asked now taking his wrist and her hand. "What-or who did these to you?"

"Thalia, please-"

"No, Percy, tell me."

"Thalia-"

"Don't you dare!"

"Thalia-"

"These aren't the only ones, are they?"

"Thalia-" Percy tried for the fourth time.

"Show me or so help me I will-"

"Thalia! Please don't."

Thalia shook her head. "Show me."

Percy knew she wouldn't let this go. Percy lifted his shirt to reveal the rest of the physical beatings.

Thalia let go of his wrist and stared at him blankly. "Who was it?" she asked. "Was it Luke?"

Percy shook his head.

"Percy, tell me."

Percy stood up and grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. "I have to go back to the apartment and grab my backpack for school. See you there."

He made his way to the door when Thalia stood up. "It was him, wasn't it? It was Gabe who did that to you."

Percy nodded his head ever so slightly.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You can't go back there, Percy."

"I'll be okay."

"What proof of that do you have? You're _not _okay. And you know that more than I do. Let me get it for you."

Percy shook his head. "He might hurt you, Thalia. I can't have that."

"Don't be so brave, at least have me come with you, we can drive."

Percy was against it but Thalia was not going to give up. And that's how he found himself in the passenger seat of Thalia's car with Jason in the back-unaware of Percy's secret scars.

Thalia stopped in front of Percy's apartment and stopped the car.

"I'm going up there by myself, Thalia. I'll grab my backpack and change into some clean clothes." Percy said.

"When have you ever been one for clean clothes, man?" Jason asked.

Percy just opened the door and walked out of the car. He went up the steps and walked onto his apartment building. He walked up the several flights of stairs and went into his apartment.

He quietly walked into his room and put and a new shirt. He walked out and grabbed his bag from where he dropped it last night.

"Missed you last night, kid." Came a voice from behind Percy that belonged to his step-father.

Percy turned around from where he stood. "That's likely."

"Don't be snarky with me kid."

Percy put his backpack over his shoulders. "I'm not a kid."

"Then what are you?" Gabe spat back.

Percy didn't want to answer; mostly because he has no idea of what to say next. He ran out the door and slammed it behind him. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. He slipped into the passenger seat of Thalia's car.

"I'm missing something. I can tell." Jason said, looking very serious.

Percy put his head down; he still didn't feel like talking. Even to his cousin.

They drove in uncomfortable silence on the way to Goode and Percy couldn't tell if it was Thalia's stubbornness that keeps her mouth shut or her trust in Percy to do the right thing. The right thing is to tell the authorities about his abusive step-father.

When they drove up into the school parking lot Jason bolted out of the car once he saw Piper. Percy was about to get out as well when Thalia grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"You should have told someone." She said.

"For what reason? So everyone could have another reason to pity me?" Percy was tired of that.

Thalia shook her head. "No. Because it's not right!"

"I couldn't have told anyone!"

"And why's that?"

"Don't you see? If mom knew about what he was doing to me then she would have packed our bags and move out." Percy tried to explain.

"I don't see the fault in that plan."

"Because around the same time he started, she found out about the cancer. I couldn't tell her because then we would have moved out with no money and no place to go while she was dying. She wouldn't have been able to get the medicine for the pain or treatments."

Thalia looked at him with wide eyes. "You were just protecting her."

Percy nodded his head.

"Well, now that she has… you can tell the cops! They'll take you out of there and arrest him!"

"And where well I go?" Percy asked. "You know as well as me that I'd be in the system till I turn eighteen because nobody wants a beat up kid at my age. I have no one to stay with. If I don't bug him or don't do anything stupid then maybe I can get by until I turn eighteen."

"That's a whole year, and you not doing anything stupid are a hard risk."

"I can live."

Thalia shook her head. "Not without your mother you can't. It could get worse with no one to control his actions."

"Let me handle this, will you? Do you trust me?" Percy asked.

"I hope so. Just do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Tell people, not everyone but maybe Jason? And Nico and Hazel? Maybe even Annabeth?"

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she seems to like you. And she's the only one you've told about your family besides your family; which makes me believe you like her too. Don't carry this on your own."

Percy nodded his head. He opened the door and walked out into the parking lot. Percy turned around. "Did you tell anyone about my mom?"

Thalia got out of the car. "No, that's for you to do."

Percy smiled. "Thank you."

"You know, you're taking her passing a lot better than before."

"Is it sad to say that I'm used to it by now? Because I am."

"Yeah, that is sad."

Percy turned back and closed the car door. He walked up to the group of kids he has come to calling his friends.

Hazel walked up to him. "How's she doing?"

Percy shook his head and Hazel gasped. Hazel leapt up and hugged Percy. She wrapped her arms around him and Percy hugged back. He now realised that it grabbed the attention of the group and they looked at him weirdly.

"Why doesn't bad-boy-supreme get a hug?" Leo asked and Frank gave him death eyes.

Hazel let go with watery eyes. Nico looked at Percy and he just shook his head and Nico understood.

Percy looked around. Piper, Frank and Leo seemed confused, which they probably were. Percy noticed that Annabeth was missing from the group, which seemed odd considering that she was always here on time- not like he cared or anything.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Frank asked.

Percy sighed. "My mom passed away yesterday."

Piper gasped and put her hands over mouth. Frank looks like he understands which he probably does. Leo tried to smile but was unable to ease up the tension.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "If it's all cool with everybody, I'd rather not talk about it."

Everyone nodded their heads, but Percy could still feel the awkwardness.

The bell rang and Percy rushed into the school, thankful for the first time of the load noise of chatter and pushing around to take his mind of things.

He got his books from his looker then moved to period one class and was surprised to see Annabeth already sitting in the back row with bags under her eyes. Percy thought about it for a second before talking a seat next to her. Annabeth was doodling lines and corners that Percy guessed were a building.

She looked up from her paper and smiled at Percy. "Hey,"

"Hey,"

Her face over came with worry. Percy closed his eyes and nodded. Percy could tell that her understood because Annabeth stood up and hugged him. He felt a little awkward with her standing and him sitting, but Percy hugged back.

When she let go Annabeth went back into her seat. Percy could see her blush a bit. "You seem to be holding up well, considering."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm too use to it by now."

"That's sad."

"That's what Thalia said, but it's true. I guess it was the build-up to the moment that was the worst; knowing it was coming. With my dad and sister it was different; all of a sudden they're gone. But with my mom I knew it was going to be soon."

"I'm sorry that all of that happens to you. It's a lot." Annabeth was trying to be kind, but Percy didn't really want to hear how sorry people are.

The rest of the class slowly started to file in the room as well as the teacher. Mr. Brunner toke his place at the front of the class room and went through some papers.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth wanted to make Percy feel better, but she didn't know what to say that he hasn't already heard.

The final bell rang and Thalia and Jason ran into the room taking the two empty seats in front of Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm glad you could both make it, Thalia and Jason." Mr. Brunner looked up from his papers.

"You know that I'd never miss your class for the world, Mr.B" Thalia smiled up at him.

"Of course, well we should get started." Mr. Brunner began the class as he always did.

With everyone finally settled into their seats, Annabeth put away her draft design away and pulled out her note book to take some notes. She was having a hard time concentrating with Percy beside her. He wasn't taking any notes, nor was he paying attention. He just stared down at a blank piece of paper.

She was worried that Percy was burying all of his grief and sadness down deep. Then it would surface and blow up in his face when he would least expect it. Annabeth doesn't want that and she's pretty sure that he doesn't either.

When the bell rang, Annabeth joined Percy as they walked down the fall to the science room. Annabeth lead him to the back of the room and they took their seats.

"The back? That's a little unusual for you." Percy stated.

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood to sit up at the front." Annabeth explained.

"I noticed, care to explain?"

"I had a fight with my dad yesterday and he still doesn't understand why I'm upset with him."

"Any why would you be upset with him?"

The rest of the students toke their seats and the teacher toke his place at the front. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Another time." Annabeth whispered as the class started.

Percy nodded and tried to pay attention to the class.

Annabeth realised that she was doing most of the work for the first time in this subject. This worried her that Percy wasn't making the effort to bug her and show off his talent.

She was worried that he'd go back to the blocked up kid he was when she meet him. Annabeth doesn't have to know someone for long to see the change in them.

Annabeth continued to do most of the work while Percy glanced down at the page and corrected her from time to time. She usually hated when people did that, but it made her feel a little relived that he totally hasn't gone off his rocker.

**I'm just going to leave off here.**

**But hey! My word count is better!**

**I have said this before and I will say it again. If you have any ideas put it in the reviews! Same with comments and stuff.**

**And I'm sorry to those who are following my other fanfiction; I know I've been very poor at updating that one lately. And I'm sorry for that. Just hold on.**


	16. Just trust me

**I cannot explain how sorry I am. It's been over a month since I've updated and I really don't know what to say. I really, really hope this was worth the wait.**

**Fluff?**

Percy's POV

Percy didn't really know how he felt. He was tired. He was sad. He was confused. And he was pretty that if he were to see a specialist that they would tell him he was depressed. Percy just wanted to get away from his troubles and forget them. Back to the old family picnics. Back to tagging alone with his older sister and her friends. Even back to his mother yelling at him to clean his room while his father sat back trying not to laugh. Anything just to hear their voices again.

But right now Percy was getting his books together as the bell for lunch rang through the school. Percy got up and was surprised when Annabeth linked her arm through Percy's. Percy turned to her and she just smiled.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "You'll see."

Before Percy could say anything, Annabeth led him out of the room and down some stairs and several halls until they walked out of the front door.

Percy was over confused. "Annabeth, what are you doing?"

Annabeth didn't even get out of step. "Helping you."

"Do I really need help?"

Annabeth gave out a small laugh. "Have you met yourself?"

Percy silently agreed with her, but not giving her the satisfaction. "But where are you taking me?"

"Patience." Was all that Annabeth said back to him.

Percy strangely trusted her and tried to keep his mouth shut as they maneuvered through the crowd of people. Once they reached the curb, Annabeth hailed for a taxi and the bright yellow car pulled up beside them. Annabeth opened the back door and jumped in.

"What-"

"Trust me, Percy. Can you do that?" Annabeth gestured for him to jump in.

And that's what he did. Percy jumped into the car and closed the door.

"Where to, kids?" The cab driver asked from the front seat.

Annabeth handed her a sheet of paper from her pocket.

The woman toke it and looked at the sheet. She turned around. "Are you sure? It's a little longs way away."

"It'll be all right. Just drive, please."

The woman shrugged her shoulder, turned around and put her foot on the petal.

Percy looked at Annabeth. "What about school?"

"You never did seem like someone who carried about school." Annabeth commented.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "You do, though. And it is rather strange to get kidnapped by a girl I've only known for like a week in the middle of a school day. People might think crazy things."

"Who cares what other people think about you. If they don't matter to you then neither should their thoughts and rumors." Annabeth looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have a strange feeling you think about that a lot."

Annabeth smiled. "Everybody has faced shit like that."

"You're implying that I have faced shit?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"I don't need to imply it." Annabeth replied.

"I would though like to know where you are taking me on this fine September afternoon"

Annabeth shook her head. "Can't you just take a surprise?"

Percy wanted to say no and that he couldn't just sit in a small back seat with Annabeth only inches away from him, but he decided that might ruin the moment that might be.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, the city turned into farm land and all they could see through the windows of the cab were a bunch of fields that would probably look like a quilt if you were on a plane. The cab stopped in front of a grass hill with a large pine tree at the top.

"We're at the end." The driver said. She asked for the money and Annabeth handed her the cash. Annabeth opened the car door, slid out and Percy slid out behind her.

The cab drove off and left Percy and Annabeth on the side of the rode in the middle of nowhere. Percy was really beginning to wonder if he should have trusted this girl.

"Annabeth-" Percy tried.

"Nope." With that she toke his hand and ran up the hill that was much steeper than it looked. Percy struggled to find his footing at times and almost slipped the rest of the time. In the end it wasn't that much of a difficulty to reach the top but that didn't imply that Percy enjoyed the climb.

When they did reach the top, Percy looked at the view. It looked like a simple farm on the edge of the water. There was a beach with a beautiful shore line that reminded Percy of his father. Off to the side there was a large forest that seemed to go on forever. A small lake lied surrounded with trees at the edge of the forest. A large abandoned farmhouse was built by the foot of the hill. Facing the forest, off on the other side of the wide open space was rows beyond rows of strawberries.

"What is this place?" Percy asked.

"An old farm, abandoned a few years back. But the berries still grow when it's their season." Annabeth replied. Only when he heard her voice did Percy remember that they were still holding hands and he didn't really care to let go.

"That doesn't really answer the question, you know?"

"It used to be a summer camp. I went here since I was seven until it shut down five years ago. They couldn't afford to keep it open so they closed and nobody has bought the property. I still come here, sometimes."

"That's an adorable story, now why did you bring me here?" Percy asked, as he was stull utterly confused upon why she had brought him here.

"I thought we could talk somewhere, just the two of us."

"We've talked before, just the two of us."

Annabeth looked at him. He was obviously missing something.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. She started off down the hill and only then did Percy regret that they were holding hands. Percy was forced to bolt down the hill alongside with Annabeth and couldn't stop himself but laugh. Annabeth looked over to him and stated to laugh as well.

When they reached the bottom Percy was still laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled a real full-hearted smile. "I'm just glad that with everything that's happened to me lately, I'm still able to smile with the help of you."

Annabeth looked a little shocked and Percy almost regretted until she smiled. "Any time."

Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. It wasn't a pity hug or awkward hug. It was way more intimate than that. Percy put his arms around her waist. At first he wasn't sure how tight he should pull her close to him, but then some instinct kicked in and he pulled her close so that there was no longer any space between their two torsos.

"I am really glad I met you." Percy whispered in her hair.

He could feel her smile on his collarbone. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That sounds really cheesy."

Annabeth gave a light laugh. "You started the cheese fest."

Annabeth opened the space between them and took her head out of his shoulder. They were now face to face.

Percy felt really awkward and comfortable at the same time. That was what it was always like with Annabeth. Something right and always new.

Annabeth let go and Percy unwrapped his arms from her waste, looking way more awkward about it than Annabeth. Annabeth smiled at that and started walking away. Percy joined her at her side and was almost sure that he was still blushing a bit.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Percy asked.

"You asked me to explain why I was upset with my dad." Annabeth smiled.

"You didn't have to take me all the way out here to tell me."

"I also didn't want to sit in school for the rest of this glorious day."

Percy smiled. That was a very true point. They were heading towards the water's edge.

"It's too cold to swim, you know." Percy said.

"I'm sure you could handle it with your little dump in the lake. But we're not going swimming."

When they reached the sand Annabeth plopped onto the sand and dragged Percy down with her. He landed with a thump and a groan. Annabeth giggled and it almost made the fall worth it.

They sat with their legs crossed facing each other. The water was to their sides; bringing a cool breeze that wade the forest dance with leaves. But Percy wasn't really paying attention to any of that. His thoughts were somewhere else at the moment.

"So, you're father?" Percy asked.

"I know I should be lucky for having a father who sort of cares for me, but I'm damn right sick and tired of then not caring. He brought me out for dinner, just the two of us, and I thought it might be nice. You know, just the two of us. But I was so wrong. He hasn't changed one bit. He was trying to be a father at the wrong time and being protective or whatever." Annabeth replied.

"I'm sorry; I don't know how to respond."

"I know, I just like it that you can listen."

They were both smiling. It seemed odd to be so content while so much bad has happed. Neither of their lives has been at all easy. It has been a climb with so many missing steps. Percy just wanted to see what was waiting for him at the top.

_Beep!_

Both of them got startled and Annabeth reached down into her front pocket. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it. She looked puzzled.

"Thalia texted me." She said.

Percy panicked, but tried not to let it show on his face.

"First she asked me where I am and where I kidnapped her cousin to. Then she told me to ask you about telling me something. What does that mean?" Annabeth looked up from her phone and Percy felt a little bad. Looking into those grey eyes that demanded to know everything, he couldn't lie. But he still didn't want everybody to know. Thalia was bad enough, now he would be forced to tell Annabeth.

"It's Thalia, she could be talking about anything." Percy really tried to be convincing. He wanted to spear the pain of worrying over a lost cause. But Percy was not convincing, Annabeth was too smart for him.

Annabeth face was covered in a mix of worry, confusion, frustration and a tired look in her eyes. How could such a beautiful face show so much pain at the same time? "It's not just anything, is it?"

Percy looked down, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Percy, tell me."

"Why?"

"What."

"I don't need to share everything with people. I've known you for a week, Annabeth." Percy would still not look up.

"And what a week. You've faced so much more shit than me, Percy. I can see it in your eyes. Those eyes should not belong to a kid at your age. And yet you chose to hide it away. It'll kill you one day, not sharing anything. Tell me."

Annabeth put her hand under his chin and lifted his head. Percy closed his eyes. He could not face her own.

What happened next was opposite of what he expected.

Annabeth kissed him.

It wasn't a huge emotional kiss.

It didn't make Percy want to jump up and save the world or anything.

It lasted for a second, maybe two.

It was soft and gentle.

Percy opened his eyes and saw Annabeth's a few inches in front of his. He tried to find an answer in them. He didn't know the question, but he knew the answer was there.

"Do you trust me?" She said.

And for some stupid brilliant reason, Percy did. There were people he trusted a lot. People that he always knew would have his back. And Annabeth qualified for the job. He trusted her even though he has no real reason to.

"You don't want to know." Percy said, hoping to convince her to drop it.

But she wouldn't. "I think we have established that you keeping secrets from people you care about are a bad idea. What can be so horrible that you can't tell me?"

Percy really didn't want her to worry. He didn't want anyone to have to worry about him. Not anymore.

Percy took a deep breath.

**Okay so I'm still super sorry.**

**But here it is.**

**I really had to post something before House of Hades.**

**Which is coming out! Like in three days!**

**Okay thanks.**

**To anybody who's been following my other story, I would like to announce I've been thinking about quitting it.**


End file.
